cARtoOn LoVe
by kissedbykai
Summary: COMPLETE what if your favorite cartoon character popped out of the TV one day? That's a lot of trouble. KAIxOC
1. popping out!

**FIRST CHAPTER SUMMARY: **_**Tomoyo more known as **__**Tammie**__** is a super **__**Kai Hiwatari fan.**__** She has posters of him, pictures, and all the beyblade series cds. She knows everything about Kai.. Problem is he's not real. One day, **__**Kai gets kicked out of the television because of a wish**__**, in front of her-- in their house. Uh-oh trouble brewing.. Kai asks Tammie **__**to help him return inside his cartoon world**__**, will she help him? Helping him would mean that he was going to be in the television again, and Tammie deep in her heart wants him to stay...**_

* * *

**IKASAWA'S RESIDENCE**

"I am the most stupid person in this world to fall in love with you!" Tammie Ikasawa yelled as she glared at Kai Hiwatari's poster on her wall.

She rolled around on her bed. "He's not real, Tammie—He's just an anime…" she said to herself. "But I can't seem to get over him, pure admiration?"

A knock came to her wooden door, "What?" she asked as she opened it. "Grandmamma!" She yelled as an old lady smiled at her, lovingly. She hugged her tightly as if they hadn't met in a decade. "I missed you!.."

"I missed you too, my dear.." replied Grandmamma as she kissed Tammie cheeks. "I just arrived from the England this morning, and here's my gift for you!"

She handed Tomoyo a Big box warped in expensive wrappings and golden ribbons. "Thank you, Mamma nita!" thanked Tammie as she started to un wrap the ribbons.

"Oops.. honey, open it inside your room." Mamma nita said, as she turned around then went down the stairs.

Tammie smiled brightly as she carried the box on her bed. _'I wonder whats inside…'_she thought.

As the package unveiled itself, Tammie gasped, posters of Kai Hiwatari, his CD's, pictures, more CD's and posters.

She laughed loudly, happily. She took out all the stuffs out and placed it by her pillow, she was about to close the box when she noticed something glittering.

"What's this?" she asked as she took it out, it was a pillow with Kai's face, but inside the plastic that covered the pillow was a paper.

"Hug this one tight and make a wish.. It will comfort you when you are sad.. Treasure this for this a work of art. Your wish will come true after 10 minutes." She read, laughing. "Mamma nita… silly."

She threw it on the floor then turned on her DVD player.

"What a nice Saturday in Ohio!" she yelled hugging the pillow tight, "How I wish Kai Hiwatari is here with me!"

The Beyblade movie began to roll, as Tammie walked out of her room. She directly went to the kitchen grabbing a bowl of popcorn and heating some left over pizza slices.

"I love pizza…" she whispered as she placed the three slices inside the toaster.

Her mom didn't approve of microwaves. Her brother came in the back door, full of snow in his sweater.

"Hey.." he greeted as soon as he spotted Tammie by the microwave.

"Don't tell mom that I just arrived…"

Tammie nodded, "Sure.".

Tony smiled as he gave Tammie a hug, "Love you sis." Then he directly went up to his room, slamming the door.

* * *

**BEYBLADE WORLD, INSIDE THE TV**

"Oh come on Kai!" yelled Tyson as dragoon appeared on top of dranzer. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Hmpf, don't be so sure!" snapped Kai as dranzer dodged Tyson's attack.

Tyson smiled at him, and then turned pale. "Kai?" he asked, "Your fading---Kai!"

Max, Rey and Kenny slowly walked up to them both as Dragoon and Dranzer returned to both the players hands.

"Kai!" yelled Ray., "You're really fading…"

Kai looked at his arms, then turned a little pale. "What's—happening…" he said, confused.

"Kai!" Tyson and Max yelled as they tried to hold him. But a blinding light appeared out of nowhere blinding them. As they opened their eyes, they saw that Kai wasn't there anymore—

he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Tammie laughed hard as she munched on her pizza. She wiped a tear from the end of her brown eyes, "Oh-ho Tyson…"

Her bedroom lights started to flicker on and off. "Huh?" she asked herself. "What's happening?"

The TV stated to lose signal—which is impossible since it was a DVD she was watching. She tried to adjust the wirings in the back then started at the blurred TV screen.

A pair of purple eyes looked straight at her, and then a huge person fell over her. She yelled. She bumped her head on the end of her bed, then fainted.

**A few minutes later…**

Tammie slowly rubbed her forehead, groaning. "What happened…?" she asked herself, then she noticed some one lying beside her on the floor. "Who the heck…" she started as she turned the person to face her.

"Ka..Ka..Ka…" was all she was able to say until the person woke up.

"Ugh." He moaned as he sat up, rubbing his cheeks. He looked at the girl sitting beside him, pale as death, eyes wide in surprise, and motionless.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Tammie gulped, "A-are.. You.. You.. Ka.. Ka.. Ka…Kai Hi.. wa. .tari..?" she tried to say.

"Yes, and you are?" he asked.

"C-can.. You..P-pinch me…?" she replied as she pushed her hand towards him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I must be dreaming!"

"Dreaming? You're wide awake, girl."

"No, I'm dreaming."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am..."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!!"

"No… If you are then I must be dreaming too."

"Could you just pinch me?!" finished Tammie, annoyed.

Kai whisked her hand away, "No, you can't order me around." He snapped, "I'm not your slave."

He stood up then rubbed his hand on Tammie head messing up her hair. "What's your problem?" she yelled as she stood up. "You suddenly arrive here in my room, snapping at me, and I'm not ordering you for your information.. I can't do that not to you… I mean…" she yelled, "I-I was just asking you for a stupid favor!!"

"Wait—wait…replay that… in your room?" Kai asked, as he started to notice his surroundings.

There were two twin beds, one study table, a huge cabinet, lots of stuff toys by a corner, a TV—clear now., a small sofa and a balcony. The walls were colored in apple green, and the floor was dark green, the ceiling was white.

"Where am I?" he yelled as he grabbed Tammie's both shoulders.

Tammie gulped, "In my room, 18th street, Ohio, North America, Earth, Milky way…" she replied.

He looked at his posters in the walls, then to the CD cases. "What are these?" he asked pointing to his face on the wall.

"Posters of you.." Tammie replied as she started to tear it down. _'Embarrassing.'_ She thought.

"Is this the world they call the human world?" he asked, softly.

Tammie nodded, "We're all humans here, so I guess it is…"

He ran in front of the TV, pressing every button he could get his fingers on.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Tammie as she pulled Kai away from the TV, "Don't press too many buttons!"

"I must get back!!" he yelled, "I must!"

The TV started to show Tyson's face looking inside a room, calling for Kai. Then the TV exploded.

Smoke filled the room, as Tony, Tammie's older brother entered the room yelling, "What is going on here?".

** AFTER THE SMOKE CLEARED…**

Tammie gulped, "Its true, mamma nita..".

Mamma nita looked at Kai, who looked lost. "Then this must be a work of the magic pillow…" she said, "Did you wish on it?"

Tammie remembered, "I guess so… I was so happy I accidentally said, 'How I wish Kai Hiwatari is here with me!'…".

"And you were hugging this said pillow?" asked Tony as he shifted from one position in his chair.

Tammie nodded. She felt Kai glaring at her. _'great—my stupid mouth got me in deep trouble again…' _she thought.

"So it was all you're doing…" Kai said.

"I didn't think that the label was true!" she defended. "I thought it was a joke, then I forgot about it…"

Tony looked at Kai, then at Mamma nita. "What're we gonna do to him then?" he asked as he pointed to Kai.

Mamma nita thought for awhile then answered, "Keep him here, until we find a way to return him to his own place…".

"World…" corrected Tammie.

"It's the same…" Tony said.

* * *

_Ding dong! Ding dong! _

"I'll get it!" yelled Tammie as she ran to their front door. "Can I help…Mum?"

A woman in her early thirties smiled at her, "Hey Tams..".

Tammie closed the door, "You can't enter…" she said, "We're… having a… general cleaning!" Her mum pushed her a little, "And why not, I can help…".

"NO!" Tammie yelled. "Help! Help!"

Mamma nita ran to the door, "What's happening?" she asked, then she hugged her daughter.

"Hello dear…" she greeted, "Welcome home….---why home so early?"

"Because the market was not so crowded today…" she replied, "Can I enter?"

"NO!" Tammie and Mamma nita both yelled.

"We're having a gen--.." started Tammie as Mamma nita spoke too, "we're having a party…"

Mrs. Ikasawa looked at them oddly, "Party?" she repeated, "I thought you we're having a general cleaning around the house?"

Mamma nita and Tammie looked at each other, and gulped. They messed up, "Oh…we were…having a party!" cleared Mamma nita, smiling. "So we're cleaning now… generally, nothing to worry about, Lois.."

"Okay…" Lois replied unsurely, "I'm not buying it… It's my house, I'm entering…" She pushed the both aside as she walked through the hallway, Tony was closing the cabinet.

"Tony…what are you doing?" she asked.

"OH—hey mum.." replied Tony as he leaned coolly on the cabinet's door. "I'm cleaning the cabinet… or I was trying to.. until you walked in and disturbed me…"

Tammie and Mamma nita walked inside the kitchen, whispering.

"Okay!" yelled Lois, "What is going on here? I demand to know!!!"

The three gulped. She stomped towards Tony, she pushed him aside then she opened the door.

A teenager was standing inside looking at her, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Lois asked.

"Mum, I can explain…" Tammie intervened.

* * *

"He's from _what?_" Lois yelled as she placed the glass on the table, "The television? Are you all losing your heads?"

Tony looked at Tammie, "It was all her fault…".

"Tsk. Such a brother you are…" Tammie grumbled.

"Actually it was my fault…" said mamma nita, "I gave Tammie the magic pillow, I forgot that she's still a child… not knowing what to ask…"

"I'm not a child, Mamma nita…" Protested Tammie, "And it was my fault—I was clumsy.."

"What does clumsiness have to do with all these?" asked Tony.

"I don't know!" snapped Tammie.

"No need to get all snappy!" Tony yelled back.

"No need to get all yelly!" Tammie replied.

"STOP!" yelled Lois. "Kai, you're gonna have to stay here with us until Tammie finds another magic pillow and wish for you to go to your own… world…"

Tammie grumbled, "What? Why do I have to find a way?".

"Well, as I remember it clearly you did say, 'and it was MY FAULT—I was clumsy..' remember?" Lois replied. "Anyway, I'll cook dinner, Kai you shall go to school with Tammie tomorrow, and you will help her find the another pillow, Tony give some of your clothes to Kai, Mamma nita cook dinner while I'll call the school to inform them of a new student.." She walked out of the room before the four could protest.

Tammie looked at Kai, then mouthed the words, sorry.

But Kai simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

**BEDTIME**

"Here!" said Tammie as she dropped a bunch of pillow on Kai's bed beside hers. Kai nodded slowly.

"Talk, Kai!" yelled Tammie, "I'll lay down the rules now… number one rule: talk! Tell me what you want… number two: don't open my cabinets.. number three: no prevented thoughts. Number four: no protest on what I order you to do, Number five: clean my room every Saturday and I'll clean on Sunday."

"I don't need your rules…" Kai snapped as he lay down on his bed. "Here's my rule: shut up, don't order me around, and leave me alone."

"Its supposed to be here are my rules…" corrected Tammie, "You said three rules so its supposed to be plural…"

"Hn, shut up." Kai snapped as he buried his face in the blue soft pillow.

"Fine!" yelled Tammie, "Talk to your self—but mind my rule number one: TALK!"

She jumped on her bed the turned off the lights, "Goodnight!"

She glanced at Kai's bed smiling, _'I'm glad I made this wish…'_ she thought, _'I can't believe he is really here in my room, in my twin sister's bed, sleeping… I must be in heaven!' _

She quickly buried her self under her thick blanket, _'I really must be in heaven…'_.

* * *

_**Hey thanks for reading!**_

_**Feel free to leave a review… thanks! NO flaming! I'll hate you very much for doing that!!**_

_**Cause I don't flame other people's work… remember: '**__**Don't do unto others what you don't want other to do unto you!!!'**_


	2. finding Kai

_**Hey thanks for those who reviewed. **_

_**SECOND CHAPTER SUMMARY:  Tammie goes to the mall with Kai to buy some school stuff but then he disappears into the crowd. Tammie must find him or she's gonna get it with her mom! And she's gonna lose him forever…**_

* * *

**IKASAWA RESIDENCE**

"Kai…" called Tomoyo as she twisted to the other side of her bed, along with her bed covers. "Kai.." she called again.

Then she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She walked to Kai's bed, "Kai!". She threw the covers in the floor, Kai wasn't there.

She looked at her wall watch, it was already 10: 34 am. She quickly ran down to the kitchen, "Mom!" she yelled, "Kai's missing! My love is missing, we must find him…!"

She slammed the kitchen door open, "Mom we must find Kai!".

"He's here." Tony said as he looked up at his sister looking pale near the door.

Tammie settled her brown eyes on the boy sitting beside Tony, barely touching his food. Tammie gulped, "Of course."

She sat on her seat opposite Kai's. Her mom placed some hot pancakes on the table, "Eat up!".

Tammie looked at Kai, "Why aren't you eating?" she asked.

Kai looked at her then pushed the plate towards her, "Eat it if you want, I'm not hungry." He stood up then walked out of the kitchen.

"Not our problem…" Tony and Lois said as they looked at Tammie.

Tony quickly stood up and grabbed his bag, "I'm practicing basket.". He went out the kitchen, as Lois sat beside Tammie and handed her 100 bucks.

"Here, buy Kai some school stuff." She said, "Be back before dinner time."

She stood up and went inside the laundry room. T

ammie sighed as she took a bite out of her pancake, "great."

* * *

"Move it Kai…" called Tammie as she knocked on her bedroom door, "We don't have all day you know.." 

No reply.

"Kai?" she called again, "I'm coming in.."

She slammed the door opened then yelled.

"Kai cover!!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at Kai who quickly pulled his towel from the bed's end, coving his 'private' part.

"Get out!" he yelled, turning a little red, "NOW!"

Tammie blushed as she slammed the door close.

She sighed, "That was close…".

* * *

"Here…" said Tammie as she placed another notebook inside the basket she was carrying, "Do you like this?" 

Kai looked at her, "Move away from me…" he said, "Pervert."

"Excuse me?!" she yelled, "I didn't mean it!!"

Kai turned away, as Tammie continued shouting, "It was all you're fault anyway, I was wondering what you were doing…!"

"Changing clothes of course!" snapped Kai, "I just got out of the bathroom, idiot!!"

"Yeah you did.." replied Tammie, "But who the hell would dress up for 3 hours, plus you're a guy!!"

"I'm not use to this rags you're brother gave me!" Kai yelled.

"These aren't rugs!" yelled Tammie as she pulled the end of Kai's shirt, "These are original you know!!"

"Hell I care." He replied as he slapped Tammie's hand, then walked out of the bookstore.

Tammie grumbled, "Fine—go your own way!".

* * *

**AFTER ANOTHER THREE HOURS..**

Tammie ran back into the books section, then back to the school supplies section. _'_

_Where is he?'_ she thought, her heart rate increasing.

"Kai?" she called, worrying.

She went to the guard, "Did you see a teen about five inches taller than me, two-hair color?" she asked, but the guard shook his head, "Nope."

She grunted as she walked out the store. "Where in the world is he?" she asked herself as she looked out the crowded streets.

"Hey Tomoyo!" someone greeted, happily as he approached her.

"Oh hey!" Tammie greeted, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tammie…"

"Sorry…" he replied, "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for someone important.." she replied, "Uhmm, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, for you…" he replied, coolly.

"Great!" Tammie replied smiling, "Can you bring this home? And tell my mom that I went to eat with KH.. Please.."

The boy raised a brow, "KH? Who's that?" he asked, as he grabbed the plastic bag from Tammie.

"Oh nobody important…" she replied, "Just tell her…"

The boy grumbled, "FINE THEN."

Tammie quickly crossed the street, glancing on every person she encounters. The rain started to pour heavily on Ohio.

Tammie grumbled as she wiped her wet face with her hand. She stopped on every building that has a roof and wiped her face, then counted to three before running out under the rainy skies again.

It was really getting dark now, and it was way pass their dinner time. "Kai!" she called, "Kai!!"

She stopped at a small newspaper stand, then asked the vender if he saw a boy with two toned hair, one is gray the other is dark blue with blue paint on his face. Sadly, the vendor didn't see anyone looking like that.

* * *

'_I am lost..'_ Kai thought as he walked through the park, glancing on the signs around him._ 'Where is that bus stop that me and that girl went down on…'_

He continued walking and asked some directions, "How do you get to 18t street?" He asked a pair of lovers making out under the rain, they looked at him awkwardly. Then released each other.

"You ride in a bus in that bus stop, boy.." replied the guy, who looked annoyed yet embarrassed. "It passes all the houses built in 18th street; you just get down on the house that's yours."

Kai nodded then turned away, he heard the girl say how rude, _'Yeah I'm rude..' _he thought.

He sat on the bench that was placed in the bus stop; he was the only one waiting for a bus.

* * *

"KAI!" yelled Tammie as she ran through an old playground. 

Not here.

She continued running, "Kai! Kai!".

Her eyes were getting teary now, and her stomach grumbled.

_'It was all my fault that he got lost.. if only I didn't argue with him, he wouldn't have walked out.'_ She thought as she kicked an old can rolling in front of her. _'But where in the world is he? I looked every where!' _

She looked at her reflection on the glass window, wet, tired and annoyed. And most of all hungry.

"Maybe I should go home now.." she told her reflection as lightning lit the dark night sky. "I can ask help from grandmamma and mum…"

She walked back towards the bus stop. She looked at her watch 10 pm. "Great, my mum's gonna kill me.." she murmured, "Twice."

_

* * *

And I can't smile without you, I can't laughing without you,You must know what I'm going through… _sang the radio as Tammie sat on the seat behind the fat bus driver. 

_'Yeah, I can't smile without him..' she thought. 'Maybe I should post some posters, 'missing! Have you seen him?'._

She was the only one riding the bus, and it was still raining. She looked at every person she placed her eyes on, _no Kai._ She leaned her head on the cold glass, sighing. A tear fell on her cheeks, she felt really cold wearing the damp clothes, hungry, tired, alone, and in big trouble.

She pushed her face closer to the glass and looked back at the old dam, she saw someone walking alone.

_'Could be Kai! I'll take my chances!'_ She thought as she yelled, "Stop!"

She ran back to the old dam, the gate was closed but she did see someone walking in. She ran to the back, then climbed the gate. She ran inside, still calling for Kai.

She pushed the door open, "Kai?".

A dog barked, Tammie stopped on her tracks. She slowly turned around, a pit-bull was growling up at her. She slowly climbed a chair, keeping her eyes fixed on the dog.

"Good doggie…" she chanted, "I'm not stealing anything…"

She opened the French window, "I'm leaving, doggie.."

The dog barked again.

"I'm leaving, sheessh!" she yelled.

Then the dog ran and bit the end of her jeans. "Let go!!" she yelled, as she shaked her feet around.

The dog let go, making her fall to the other side of the room, in a mud puddle.

She slapped the muddy water, angrily.

"Fine, just disappear Kai!!" she yelled, "I don't care!!"

She pushed the gate opened, "Great-- you we're open?" she asked the lock.

She yelled at every frog she passed by on the way home.

* * *

"Where do you think Tammie went?" asked Mamma nita as she sat beside her daughter, Lois on the porch swing. 

Lois drank coffee from her mug, smiling.

"Don't know, but she'll be here.." she replied.

Mamma nita nodded.

* * *

Tammie ran up to her door. A hot coffee mug was on the porch table. 

She slammed the door open, "Mom!".

Her mom poked out her head to look at Tammie from the couch.

"Oh hey, what happened to you?" she asked, "I thought I told you to be back by dinner time?"

"I know I'm sorry, Kai disappeared…" Tammie replied.

"NO!" yelled Lois as she pushed Tammie back to the door.

"But mom!" yelled Tammie, "I'm tired, and I looked for him all evening!!"

"No, honey…" replied Lois, "I mean your shoes—they're quite muddy.."

Tammie sighed as she untied her shoe laces.

"Mom, did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"Yup!" Lois replied, "Maybe you should check you're room.."

Tammie placed her muddy sneakers by the door, and then ran up to her room. She slammed the door open.

"KAI!" she yelled.

She ran to him and hugged him, "I thought you we're lost!!".

Kai pushed her away from him, "Get away from me!" he snapped, "Stop touching me!"

Tammie rolled her eyes, and then closed her bedroom door.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

She started to cry, "Do you have any idea what I went through just to find you?!" she yelled, angrily. "And you didn't even inform me that you knew the way back to our house? And during shopping time, you didn't even show one tinny tiny bit of interest!!"

Kai looked at her, quite surprised at the tantrum she was releasing.

"I tired to be friendly as possible—I tried to reach out to you.." she continued crying more now, "Yet you show no interest!!"

She pulled her jeans up, "Look at my bruises for looking for your stupid ass!!"

She quickly stomped inside her bathroom, not waiting for Kai to response. She locked the door, and sat on the floor, wiping her tears.

_'I'm such a cry baby..'_ she thought.

* * *

Tammie quickly took out some clothes then slammed back inside the bathroom. 

She felt that Kai was looking at her, yet no apology was made.

_'I'm not even sure that Kai knows how to apologize to people…'_ she thought, _'I wonder how Tyson and the others could live with him…'_

She quickly washed her face, then changed. _'I wish it was Ray I wished for instead of Mr. Jerk-pants here…' _she thought, as she opened the door.

Kai was sitting on top of his bed, reading something.

Tammie sighed heavily as she laid among her pillows. She covered herself with her thick under-the-sea blanket. She slowly closed her eyes, when she felt Kai stand up.

She felt a weight sat beside her, _'Kai..'_.

She sat up, "What do you want?".

Kai didn't answer instead he pulled the blanket away from Tammie.

Tammie gasped, "What? I'm—not going to do that with you!" she yelled, "I'm too young!!"

"What are you saying?" replied Kai, as he picked up a wound cleansing ointment from the bedside table. He pulled Tammie's pajamas higher to her thighs, he started spreading some of the ointment around her wound.

"W-what are you doing?" Tammie asked.

"I'm cleaning your wound, stupid…" he replied, "Can't you see?"

He closed the cap then placed it back on its place, "Good night."

He walked back to his bed then turned to the other side.

Tammie smiled, "Thanks.." she whispered, "Good night, Kai.."

She quickly turned the lights out.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Thanks!**_

_**If you want to read my other story.. **__**opposites attract?**_


	3. first day high!

_**Hello! Thanks so much for the reviews!**_

_**This story is for my untouchable dream guy!**_

* * *

**IKASAWA'S RESIDENCE**

It was a rainy Monday morning. The sky was dark and the ground was wet. Many people we're still asleep in their bed, probably dreaming something good—but not for Tammie's house. Everyone was wide awake.

"Grandmama!!" yelled Tony as he ran down the stairs, "Tammie won't open the bathroom!"

Mama nita looked placed the plates she was holding on top of the counter, and followed Tony up. She knocked on the wooden door, labeled –bathroom-.

"Tammie, honey.. could you chop chop there?" she asked looking at Tony's pissed face. "It's already late!"

The door slammed open, Tammie stomped out—her straight black shoulder length hair in a two buns oppositing each other.

"It's so early in the morning yet here I am rushing!" she stated as she slammed her bedroom door-closed.

Mama nita rolled her eyes, then motion for Tony to enter the bathroom.

Kai was already eating breakfast, okay, not actually eating it more--like just looking at it.

Mama nita sat opposite to him, "You know, you won't be stuffed if you don't put those (pointing to the food) inside your mouth…" she said, smiling sweetly. "I'm sure you can eat those—you can breathe air so why can't you eat that… come cha now.."

"Cha?" Kai asked as he looked at the old woman talking to him.

"Its Chinese word for eat—I guess.." she replied unsurely. "My mom taught me that, and no, she wasn't Chinese."

"I wasn't gonna ask that.." he replied looking back at his plate.

"Oh-kay…" replied Mamma nit as she rose up to her feet. "I'm gonna call Tammie down…"

She walked out of the kitchen as Kai pushed the plate away from him.

* * *

**OHIO HIGH SCHOOL**

"You didn't eat breakfast?" asked Tammie as she and Kai walked across the busy school yard.

Kai was a year older that Tammie so they would be in different classes.

Tammie was only a sophomore, 14, while Kai belonged to the juniors, 15.

Kai didn't answer but only kept walking.

"Are you nervous?" asked Tammie as she glanced at the white paper she was holding.

Kai shaked his head, "No."

"Oh-kay.." replied Tammie as she sighed deeply. "Can you talk a little more? I don't like silence—it's awkward."

"Fine.." Kai replied.

Tammie stopped then she looked at a sign beside the door which said—31-14.

"Here's your room!" she stated as she opened the door. "When you need me I'll be at the room after this room (pointing to the room beside the present room.), got that?"

Kai nodded as he followed her inside.

"And oh yeah—during lunch, recess and dismissal I'll wait for you outside your room.." she continued. "Since, I don't think my mom would allow me to leave you alone for even a minute.."

Tammie stepped out as a few juniors approached Kai. "Are you new here?" Tammie could hear one ask. She slowly closed the door and skipped to her classroom.

* * *

**FIRST PERIOD**

**(Kai's P.O.V.)**

I sighed deeply as some of the boy students laughed around me, just then the door flew open. A man dressed in a black tux walked inside—his hair in gel and his smile, revealing perfect teeth.

"Good morning class!" he greeted as he placed the things he were carrying on top of a large table in the front of the room.

He looked at me and smiled, "We have a new student…" he said as he waved at me to stand beside in. I stood up and walked beside him.

"What?" I asked.

He laughed, "This is Kai Hiwatari…" he introduced me to the class.

I lightly bowed my head; I didn't know I could do that. It really surprised me.

"He's from…" he stated then motioned at me to continue the sentence.

"Russia.." I said.

The students who were seated clapped their hands, as if I said the correct answer and won at a contest of Where-did-you-come-from?.

_Pathetic., _I thought, _People here are so dumb—no question Tammie is also dumb._

He patted my back, then pushed me a little. I walked back to my seat.

The girl sitting beside me kapt staring at me, it was so irritating!

_I hate people. _I thought, _so naïve.. _

The teacher then approached a trio of blonde girls sitting in front and began scolding them for being so noisy.

_If this is what they call a school… _I thought,

Nobody knows that I like Kai Hiwatari so much, not even my friends-only my family and my dog, Maxine. Maxine was a big Siberian husky. My dad found her limping in the ice. My dad always pitied stray animals, especially dogs.

My parents are divorced. They couldn't stand each other—but loved each other very much. Adults are weird that way, how can they love someone they can't stand? It's pathetic.

I felt someone nudged my ribs, "Oww."

It was Hannah, my bestfriend. I like to call her Hannah Montana, even though Montana wasn't her family name. Hannah likes to sing, like Hannah Montana. Both are fashionable and pretty.

They're like soul sisters, in my opinion anyway.

I looked at her, "What, Hann?" I asked.

She smiled at me, revealing straight pearly white teeth. I felt a little friend-envy in my heart. My teeth were good, white, and nice, but not as excellent as Hannah's. Her blue eyes were sparkling, I wonder what happened.

"Hey.." she said, "I'm over him!"

I smiled, so that was it.

Hannah was finally over Christopher, the jerk. Even more jerkier that Kai is. He was a senior brunette. He thinks every girl who looks at him, likes him.

I smiled, "That's great!!".

We hugged for a while, then laughed.

We were weird like this. No teacher entered our classroom for first period.

"I guess Ms. Marjorie is absent once again!" yelled Jake as he stood in front holding pieces of crumpled paper.

He started throwing them at his friends, who also threw their own papers back at him.

Then that was the start of the paper fight.

* * *

**SECOND PERIOD BEFORE RECESS**

**(KAI'S P.O.V)**

History class.

A boring class, boring topic, boring teacher.

I slumped deeper on my seat.

If I had known school was boring like this I would have stayed at Tammie's house and sleep. I can't walk around the city since I don't know where to go. All I can do is sleep.

I looked out the window. The courtyard were students all wearing black jogging pants and a white T-shirt. I scanned the face of the students; luckily it was Tammie's class.

She was standing near the shade of a tree with a blonde haired girl, whispering something to her ear. I looked closely at the girl she was with.

I couldn't stop looking—I couldn't look away.

There was something about her that made my heart race.

Nervousness? No, why would I be.

I sighed.

A felt a piece of paper was thrown by my shoulder, I looked at the boy who threw it.

He was pointing to the teacher, angrily looking at me.

"Mr. Hiwatari.." he started, "You didn't come here to look out the courtyard. You came here to study!"

He picked up a piece of broken chalk, "Now pay attention!".

I sat properly, I hated gays.. especially one's that are teachers.

**(TAMMIE'S P.O.V)**

"What?" I shrieked as Mr. Johnson called my name. I stomped towards him.

"Ohh here's long legs!" One of my classmates teased.

I was teased for being so tall, even now that we were all of the same height they still tease me. It's a wonder why..

I took my place in the tracks. I bended, then position my arms away from my body, getting ready for running.

"Ready!" Yelled Mr. Johnson glancing down at pathetic little me, "Get set…."

I breathe deeply.

"Go!" he yelled.

I started to run as fast as I could. Running is my specialty, I guess.

I was leading the pack, or what ever you call a pack of girls running a track field. But Tanya took over my place.

I growled, I had to be first!

I had to change after this event, and run up to Kai's room.

Pressure was getting to me.

_This is pathetic!_ I thought angrily as I was speeding up with all my might.

_I might trip—slow down, Tammie! _I told myself.

I started to slow down, but I was trailing behind! I wasted all my energy running fast during the first parts of the race. As we reached the finish line, my knees gave up, I fell on the sand.

_Ouch! _I thought, but I didn't stand up. I was too tired.

Hannah ran beside me, and helped me stand.

I always fall on the sand after a race, my classmates were used to it.

"You okay?" she asked. I smiled at her, and nodded. I was fine.. just tired that's all.

* * *

**LUNCH** (A/N: I skipped every period, too long! Sheeesh!)

Tammie went directly in front of Kai's room. Hannah goes home for lunch so Tammie was a little glad that she had Kai to eat lunch with.

Most of the time, she would just eat by herself or with books she borrows at the library. Kai walked out of the room, talking to a girl.

Tammie rolled her eyes, _great move, Kai.. _she thought.

The girl waved at Kai then went to her friends.

Kai slowly walked over to Tammie, who was looking glum by the corridor's wall.

"Let's go!" yelled Tammie as she started to walk out of the corridor, Kai following closely behind.

They both brought food in the canteen, then Tammie lead them both to a table outside.

People, mostly students, and mostly girls we're staring at them, or only at Kai.

Tammie sighed as she sat down a chair. Kai sat opposite to her.

Tammie faked a smile towards Kai, then tore the paper bag containing her lunch apart.

"Are you upset?" Kai asked not looking at Tammie.

"No!" she yelled back, "Are you a flirt?"

Kai looked up at her, his purple eyes were serious. "No." he replied.

Tammie rolled her brown eyes, and mouthed the words as if.

Kai stood up, "I'm leaving.." he said, then he picked up his knapsack and stormed off.

"Great.." murmured Tammie.

She continued bitting at her sandwich when a tear fell down her rosy cheeks.

"I brought you into this pathetic world…" she whispered, "You we're supposed to like me!"

She quickly wiped the tear from her eyes, then ate the last bite of her sandwich as Mark and his gang walked towards her.

Tammie stood up, but Blake, the idiot boy, blocked her.

"What is your problem?" Tammie yelled as she tried to push Blake away.

Blake smiled his stupid smile, "Nothin'.." he replied, "Mark just wants tah talk to yah!"

"What kind of English are you using?" Tammie asked, "There is no 'yah' and 'tah' in American English!"

"None, but there is in gangstah English.." answered Mark as he pulled Tammie by the arm, smiling. "How yah been, Tomoyo?".

Tammie rolled her eyes, "Let go..".

"Did you miss me?" Mark asked as he leaned in closer.

Tammie grumbled as she dropped some of her stuff in the dusty cement.

"Let go!" she yelled.

She kicked his ankle then started to run. Mark and his gang started to run after her, "Tammie, come back here!!".

"I happen to be good at running while you're not!" murmured Tammie as she kept running.

"Why do we always go with the same routine everyday?!"

* * *

**DISMISSAL**

Tammie grumbled as she walked in the front of Kai's classroom. Her feet was aching, she hated this school. Mark and the others always bully her, she doesn't know what she ever did to them.

They took her shoe one time and placed it on top of the flag pole., Tammie had to climb the flag pole to get it back.

_My life is pathetic… _she thought as she bent down and tied her shoe laces. When a hand pushed her head lower, "Oww!".

It was Mark, who else. Tammie stood up, and glared at Mark who grinned like a monkey.

"What do you want?" Tammie yelled.

"Nothin'.." he replied. "Tomoyo, did you forget something?"

Tammie thought for a while, "No, why?".

"Nothin'…" he replied, coolly. "Nothin' at all.."

He walked back to their classroom, as Tammie looked at him, a smug still on his face.

Kai walked towards Tammie, "Who's he?" he asked.

"No one!" she yelled, walking pass him, "Come on.."

Kai silently followed her up in the bus, where a lot of kids called his name. Tammie rolled her eyes.

* * *

**BACK AT IKASAWA'S RESIDENCE**

Tammie still didn't talk to Kai. Kai sat on top of his bed watching TV, as Tammie read her books.

She suddenly stood up and pulled the TV's plug, "I'm studying.." she said as she stomped back on her bed.

Kai sighed, and then walked to the small porch in her room. The night was clear now; he sat on a small chair and looked out over his new world, more like neighborhood.

The neighbors were already sleeping some were still talking in their living room, some watching TV.

Kai sighed, although he won't admit it, he missed Tyson and the others. It wasn't the same without them.

"Kai.." someone called him, it wasn't Tammie he was sure of it. She was losing it today, He walked back inside the room.

It was Lois, Tammie's mom.

Her blue eyes were full of concern, her brown hair was wet.

A big dog entered the room, Tammie smiled as she hugged it.

"This is Maxine.." introduced Lois. "Maxine, this is Kai..."

The dog barked at Kai twice, then continued to lick Tammie all over.

Kai sat back on his bed, Lois shaked her head, then slowly walked out the room.

Tammie closed the door, followed by Maxine at her feet. Maxine jumped up Kai's bed.

Kai was surprised, he fell with a loud thud on the wooden floor.

Tammie ran over to him, "Are you okay?" she asked, "Are you hurt? Which part?"

Kai rubbed his lower back.

Maxine barked at them, still on top of the bed.

Tammie smiled, and then started to laugh.

Kai pushed her a little, smiling a little.

Tammie continued laughing.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Post some reviews—they make my day!!**_

_**Thanks a lot!**_

_**Suggestions on what should happen next is quite accepted.. mwah!**_


	4. farm tragedy

_**Hello! Thanks so much for the reviews..**_

_**I'm giving this chapter all my best! **_

* * *

**HIGHWAY**

"Are we there yet?" asked Tony for the 50th time.

"NO!" yelled Lois, sounding a little annoyed.

The skies humidity was getting heavier now, rain started to fall. Tammie was sleeping, leaning her head on the glass window. Kai was at the other window, and Tony was between them both.

Tony sighed, "This is such a boring trip!".

Mamma nita laughed, "Do you guys want to listen to music?".

"Sure!"

Mamma nita smiled as she inserted a CD inside the radio. It was Tammie CD of Jesse McCartney.

_She's no you...she could be a super model in every magazine cover, she'll never ever mean a thing to me… _sang the radio, _she's no you, oh no! you give me all that I could ever want, she's no you… I'm satisfied with the one I got…_

Tammie woke up, "Is that my CD?".

Tony was singing silently with Jesse McCartney, "Yup!."

"No!" she yelled, jumping over Tony.

"Oww!" yelled Tony, "What the heck?"

"You might scratch it!!" Tammie yelled as she pushed the eject button. She returned the CD back in its case.

"By gods, Tammie!" yelled Lois, "You're pathetic!"

"I treasure my stuff, thank you!" Tammie replied.

"Anyway, do you have another un-treasured CD, Tamms?" asked Mamma nita, cutting the argument.

Tammie opened her bag, and took out another CD case.

"Here, it's Jessica Simpson.." she said, as she handed it to Mamma nita.

"I hate Jessica Simpson!" yelled Tony, "I don't like her music. Don't you have another one..?"

Tammie grunted as she took out all her CD's. "Here…" she said, as she gave them to Tony.

Tony scanned through them and saw a CD of the fallout boy.

"Here.." he said as he handed the CD to Mamma nita.

"NO!" yelled Tammie grabbing the CD from Mamma nita, "Not FOB!"

She handed Mamma nita another CD, labeled –Evanescence-.

"Here…." She said. Mamma nita rolled her eyes as she inserted the CD.

Tony glared at Tammie, and Tammie did the same.

"Are we there yet?" asked Tony.

"NO!!" yelled Lois and Mamma nita.

* * *

**THEY FINALLY ARRIVED AT THE FARM,**

Lois turned on the lights, the chandeliers flickered on. Tony and Tammie raced up their own respective rooms. The floor rugs were a little dusty, and so were the French glass windows.

Kai studied the place he was going to study for the next two days. The small cottage house was made of large logs. The floor was covered with authentic African rugs.

Lois slowly approached Kai, while Mamma nita started to fix dinner. It was already 5 pm.

Lois handed Kai an old key, "Here's the key to your room..".

Kai looked at the key, it was really old, yet it still shined, he knew that it was rarely used.

"It's the room besides Tammie's pig house, or more known as her messy, filthy room." She added.

Kai nodded then walked up the stairs. Kai looked at the three rooms that aligned. Tony's was near the stairs, next was Tammie's, then the room he was supposed to sleep in.

He slowly walked up to it, and inserted the key. And slowly turned it, opening the door.

The room was filled with a scent of lavender, the bed was made up. Kai reached up and pressed the switch, the chandelier flickered on. There were a lot of picture frames placed on top of a dresser.

Kai walked towards them, and looked at them. There was on were Tammie, Tony and Lois was with a man hugging Lois, tightly. Mamma nita wasn't there.

_'Maybe her dad…'_ he thought.

He turned to the other picture, it was Tony and Tammie with the man, again, with Maxine. Beside it was a picture of Lois, and the man. Lois was holding a little baby.

The door opened, "Kai!". Kai turned around to see it was Tammie holding a big bag. Tammie placed it on top of Kai's bed.

"Here are you clothes.." she stated, smiling. "Come down for dinner, okay?"

Then she slammed the door shut.

_'Maybe she's still mad at me..'_ Kai thought. _'Tammie never talked a lot more to me after that Monday, I wonder why…'_

He opened the bag, full of clean clothes.

He sat beside it,

* * *

Mamma nit sighed, "Kai, could you help her?".

Kai nodded as he ran back up into Tammie's room. Tammie followed him.

"Where?" Kai asked after he scanned the room, "No rat."

He started walk out the room.

"There was one, I swear!" yelled Tammie.

"Then show me!" Kai replied.

Tammie ran to her bed and lifted the covering to show what's underneath. There was a rat, a big one.

"See?!" she yelled, scaring the rat off under Kai's feet.

"Great.." murmured Kai, "Job done.."

He walked out of Tammie's room and back into the kitchen. Tony was there now, wiping the dining table. Kai slumped down at the couch, as Lois entered the Living room, from outside. She was wet.

"Its rainy today.." she stated, "Looks like Kai can't enjoy our farm.."

"Its always raining this days, mum." replied Tony, he threw the rug he was using at the counter.

Mamma nita slapped his back, "Rude..".

Lois cleared her throat, "I wish it wasn't raining, anyway..".

Tammie ran down from her room, and sat opposite to Kai.

"Tammie, did you find it yet?" Lois asked walking to the kitchen.

Tony grabbed a match a few firewood, he threw them into the fireplace, and started to make them burn.

"What?" Tammie asked, as she opened a pack of chips.

"The pillow? Wishing-pillow?" replied Lois as she placed whatever she was carrying in the counter.

"Well, no.." replied Tammie, "I tried wishing to the old pillow, but it didn't come true…"

Lois opened the fridge, "Where'd you buy it anyway, Mama?"

Mamma nita placed some plates on the table, "Uhmm, It was on eBay..".

"It was the only one I saw.." she added.

They remained silent for a few minutes, then Tony spoke,

"What if, we just pushed Kai into the TV screen..?"

Everyone glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

Tammie sighed, "I'm sorry, Kai.."

Kai stood up, "Just find it..". He walked back into his own room.

* * *

**DINNER TIME**

Tammie skipped up into Kai's door. She knocked on it, "Kai?".

No answer.

"Kai?" She listened closely, still no answer.

"Dinner's ready…" she said.

Still no answer.

"Oh-kay.." she said, walking away from the door, "I'm sorry."

"He's not coming down?" asked Tony as Tammie sat at her place beside him.

Tammie shook her head slowly. And stared at her crab and corn soup.

"He'll come down when he's hungry…" said Lois.

"Right.." Tammie replied weakly.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Tammie rolled around in her bed, and yawned. _'Another day..'_ she thought. Her alarm clock went off. She weakly reached for its snooze button. She walked around in her room, and looked out the window, the sky was still like yesterday, but it wasn't raining.

She quickly changed clothes and ran out the house. She was wearing a knee-length skirt, a green T-shirt, covered by a knitted pink sweater, her footwear was a high cut black converse.

She ran to an old barn just a few meters away from their house. Her horse, Knitty, was staying there, and was taken care by Mr. Jacobs. An old farmer who lives in front of their farm.

She unlocked the door, and ran inside. A brown horse whined at her appearance.

"Hey, Knitty!" she yelled as she hugged the horse. The horse lowered her head. Tammie jumped up on the horse's back and started to race with the wind.

'_I never want to go back to school…'_ she thought.

* * *

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

"Tony!" called Lois as Kai exited his room.

Lois was knocking at Tony's door. Tammie's door was opened. He peeked inside, she wasn't there.

Tony opened his door, "What?".

His eyes were still closed, and his brown hair a mess.

"Where's your sister?" Lois asked, as she smiled at Kai.

"I dunno…" Tony replied, clearly annoyed. "If you haven't noticed mom, I was sleeping.."

Lois grunted as she stomped back in the kitchen. The phone was ringing.

Kai followed her, and stared at the fireplace.

"Kai!" called Lois as she covered the phone's mouth piece with her palm. "Could you go and find Tammie?"

Kai sighed, but walked out the house.

_'I don't want to find Tammie, but this is for her mom..'_ he thought, _'I owe her much for making me feel at home.' _

He started to walk in the direction his feet took him.

* * *

**GRASSY PARTS**

Tammie laughed as she and knitty ran together with the other wild horses. An eagle was flying over them, the sky was getting a bit clearer now. Tammie jumped down Knitty and ran along side with her. She stopped when she felt some one was looking at her, she turned at her side.

It was Kai, he was standing beside the old oak tree.

He slowly approached Tammie, who was looking at him.

"Mrs. Ikasawa's looking for you…" he stated.

Tammie nodded, "Oh-kay."

Knitty walked beside her. Tammie smiled as she touched the horses nose. "By the way, this is Knitty my horse.." she said, "Knitty, this is Kai Hiwatari… the person I always talk to you about."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Tammie smiled, "Oh, nothing."

Then she ran back to the other horses, then whistled. They ran beside her, "Do you want a ride?" she asked Kai, not looking at him.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Tammie poked his side, "Oh yes you do.." she teased, "Great Kai never rode a horse before?"

"Hn." Kai replied, "Of course I did."

Tammie laughed, "Whatever."

She jumped up on Knitty, "Fine, suit yourself."

She said as she started to ride away.

* * *

**BACK AT THE COTTAGE**

"I'm here!" called Tammie as she entered.

No one was home, when she arrived. She walked over to the fridge. A note was left there.

"Tammie, we're going out to buy grocery. Be back soon! Eat breakfast with Kai!" she read.

She opened the fridge, there were food. She took out a large plate, as Kai entered the house.

"Eat up!" she said.

Kai looked at her, then at the plate she was holding. Kai nodded, and then he sat in front of Tammie.

They ate up silently. _'I can't take this awkward silence..'_ Tammie thought, _'Must…. Speak….must….' _

"Do you like horses?" Kai asked.

Tammie was surprised, "Uh, yeah.".

She took a bite, from her bread, "Why?"

"Nothing, you said you want me to talk much.." Kai replied, not looking at Tammie.

"Yeah, but not that much…" she replied, "So, do you like it here?"

Kai nodded a little, but didn't say anything.

"I love it here, you should really see our farm during the summer.." she continued, "Since it is fall now, all the farmers tending this farm are all in my father's ranch… since this is my mom's farm. The workers work for our family, even though my parents are divorced. The farmers go to my dad's during fall and winter to help tend the sheep. Then in spring they come back here, and start planting some rice and all the vegetables we sell."

"You talk too much.." Kai intervened.

"You talk too little!" snapped Tammie, as Kai stood up.

He looked at her for a few seconds then walked up the stairs. Tammie rolled her eyes, "This is Kai Hiwatari.."

It started to rain again.

**4 in the afternoon**

"They should be here by now!" yelled Tammie as she paced about the porch.

Lightning cracked in the sky.

Tammie took a long sipped from her cup of hot cocoa. Kai was locked up in his room, brooding what ever is in his mind.

The roof of the barn broke off its nails.

Tammie yelled, "Knitty!!" she dropped the cup and it broke into tiny pieces.

She ran to the barn, covering her head.

* * *

Kai jumped from his bed, when he heard something.

He looked out the window; saw the roof being wreaked apart by a large bolt of lightning. He looked at the horses ran away from the burning barn. He saw something moving towards the barn, _'shit.' _

He raced down the stairs then ran towards the barn.

He ran against the raging winds, he saw that the shadow entered the burning barn.

Another bolt of lightning hit the barn, this made him ran faster. He pushed the burning door, and ran inside.

"Tammie!" he called.

"I'm here!" Tammie replied. "Can you help me with this?"

Kai ran to Tammie covering half of his face. Knitty was moving around, maybe because it was scared with the blazing fire around her.

Kai took out his knife, and started to cut the rope.

"You always have a knife with you?" Tammie asked as she threw a heavy blanket over them both.

Kai pulled Knitty out by the rope, followed by Tammie.

* * *

Kai took deep breathes as soon as he and Knitty ran out the burning barn.

"Tammie?" he called—no answer.

He turned around—Tammie wasn't behind him!

_Shit, double shit. _

He quickly left Knitty and started to dart back into the burning barn.

A lot of people were gathering now, some were yelling "Call the fire fighters!".

An old man grabbed Kai, "NO!".

"Let me go!!" Kai yelled as he tried to break free from the Man's grip.

Another man grabbed him, "Its too dangerous!!"

"Just let me go!!!!" Kai kept yelling, "Tammie!!!"

* * *

The rest of the events were a blur.

Some had hit Kai's neck, making him out-cold.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, and laid my eyes on a girl's face smiling down at me. _

_"Hey, Kai!" she greeted. _

_I smiled a little, "Tammie, get off me.."_

_ The girl rolled her eyes then started to get off me. _

_She started to walk away, "Where're you going?" I asked. _

_"__Nowhere…" she replied. "Bye, Kai…"_

_ She bowed a little, "Its been a pleasure…" _

_I looked at her, tears started to fill my eyes, Tammie has been a great acquaintance here on earth, it wouldn't be the same if she left. _

_"W-what?" I started. "But—.."_

* * *

_'A hospital!'_ I thought.

The door cracked open, it was Tony. He had ashes in some parts of his face, and his shirt was burned at the end.

"Oh, you're awake.." He said, then he peeked back out of the room,

"Kai's awake!"

He stepped back inside followed by Lois. Lois

grabbed Kai's hand. But Kai pulled it back.

Lois smiled, and whisked it away.

"Are you okay, Kai-dear?" she asked.

Kai nodded, "W-where's Tamm…"

"She's in the other room.." replied Lois, smiling still but Kai could see a little sadness in her eyes. "What an awful thing to happen.. Do you want to get some more rest? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Ikasawa." He replied, "But, can I go see Tammie?"

The smile in Lois face faded. "You can, but not right now.." she replied, frowning. "She's in the operation room."

Tony sat at the small chair beside Kai's bed.

"A part of the roof, fell on her." He said.

"I-I.." Kai started, it was all his fault, if he just…

"I'm sorry.." he finished, "I couldn't save her.."

Lois hugged Kai, but Kai quickly pulled away.

"No need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault." She said, smiling. "Nobody wanted this."

"How is she? Is she critical?" Kai asked.

Tony and Lois faces were now gloomy, Kai instantly knew the answer before Lois could answer,

"Yes, the doctors said he would do his best. She has 30 percent chances of living."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**I'll update tomorrow or next week! Mwah!**_

_**REVIEWS don't forget!!**_


	5. finding out things

**Thanks for those who reviewed.. you who you are! **

**Anyway, I also would like to thank those who gave suggestions—I admit, Kai was a bit off character last chapter.. but, I need him to speak a little more than, "Hn.." and "…" **

**It wouldn't be much of a story of Tammie's the only one speaking most of the time, it would be so one-sided.. anyway, moving on, I'll try to make Kai on character in this chapter, and I'll make him talk a little bit more.. XD love you guys! **

**And oh-yeah, its been two weeks since they stayed in the hospital—okay? TWO WEEKS! **

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

"Some of the bones in her feet are broken…" reported the doctor as he flipped through Tammie's test results. Tammie was awake now, and listening closely to what the doctor was saying.

"So, she can't walk for two weeks, I guess.." the doctor continued, "It depends on how much rest she gets, and how many exercise she gets.."

**A/N: I'm sorry if the prescription of the doctor is a bit wrong, I never broke my feet before, and I'm not a doctor. Hey, I'm just 15.) **

_'No school?'_ Tammie thought, happily. _'For two weeks? That's good news, for me anyway..' _

The doctor continued talking to her mom, outside the room.

Tony walked inside her room, smiling like an idiot. "We can go home this afternoon.." he said, still smiling like an idiot. "And I can see Marisa again.."

Tammie rolled her brown eyes, "Could you for once car about you're little sister?".

Tony patted Tammie's head, "Of course I care about my wittle sister…"

"Get away from me…" Tammie said, as she slapped Tony's hand away, "You give me the creeps."

* * *

The door opened, Mamma nita entered followed by Kai, who looked pissed. He was carrying a bag of groceries, Kai placed it on top of the bedside table.

"Hey Kai…" Tammie greeted, smiling.

Kai nodded a little then walked out the room. Tammie frowned,

_'what's Mr. Jerk-pants' problem..?'_

"Don't worry, he's just tired…" Mamma nita comforted, it was like she read Tammie mind.

Tammie nodded, smiling.

* * *

"Oww. Oww. Don't drop me!" yelled Tammie as Tony carried her on his back to her room.

"My feet—Oww!!!"

"Could you shut up?" Tony yelled back, as he opened the door with his free hand.

He gently laid Tammie on her bed, sighing.

He patted his back, "Man—you're heavy!!".

Tammie snorted, "Yeah right.."

Lois entered and tucked Tammie's blankets, "Good night, Tammie.."

She walks out the door, and turns off the lights. Tammie turned and looked at Kai's bed, He wasn't there yet.

_'__I'll wait for him…' _she thought.

* * *

Kai stopped just in front of Tammie's room, he was desperate.

_'How can I go home now?'_ he thought, _'With Tammie's bones broken she can't afford to look for another pillow to wish on it…'_

He turned the knob, _'This is pathetic..'_ his thoughts continued, _'I might be stuck here all my life.' _

"Kai?" someone called, he was surprised. But it was a bit dim so Tammie didn't see his face.

"What?" he replied with his normal tone as he walked towards his bed.

"Are you mad?" Tammie asked, worriedly. "At me?"

"Hn, no." Kai replied as he laid down on his bed.

"Okay.." he heard Tammie reply.

He closed his eyes, and dreamt that he was back in Tyson's dojo. Training with his friends.

Arguing with Tyson, walking with them.

Most of all, seeing Hilary. He never told someone how much he liked being with Hilary, she seems to be there for him, although she's bossy, but she cares.

* * *

Tammie yawned as she started to sit up on her bed.

"Oww." She murmured as pain shot from her feet.

She laid back down, "Great, I can't do anything I guess.." she yelled, then she slapped her mouth and looked at Kai's bed.

It was already made up. Tammie frowned, "Oh right…" she whispered, sadly, "He's at school, while I'm here.. This is even worse than I thought.."

She covered myself under her thick blue blanket, and growled.

"I must walk!!" I yelled as the door opened. It was Mamma Nita.

"What are you shouting about, child?" she asked.

I grinned like an idiot, OMG—I'm turning like my brother now! "Nothing!!"

She sighed, "Okay, do you want breakfast in bed?"

I smiled, "Sure… It's not like I have a choice.. or you have a choice…"

She smiled back, and closed the door. Tammie stretched a little, when she felt something hard under her pillow.

It was the TV's remote control, so that's where it was hiding.

Tammie pressed the power button on, and the TV flashed a commercial of…

"The magic pillow!!!" Tammie screamed on top of my lungs.

Mamma nita suddenly opened the door, "What?" she asked, Tammie pointed to the TV, she gasped, "..the pillow…"

Mamma nita quickly changed clothes and went to the mall. Leaving Tammie all alone in the house.

* * *

**(KAI'S P.O.V)**

I sighed as the bellrang it was dismissal time,

_'Time to go back to prison..'_ I thought. I was the last one to walk out of the room, when I bumped on a girl.

"Oh, sorry.." she said, bowing her head a little.

"Hn.." I replied starting to walk away.

"Wait!" she called, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah.." I replied as I continued walking, not even looking at her.

She caught up with me, and started walking beside me. _'Annoying little..'_ I thought, as I walked a little faster..

"I'm Maru…" she said, as she extended out a hand at me, we were still walking.

"Kai.." I replied, without shaking hands with her. She blushed as she awkwardly pulled her hand back.

"Oh, nice meeting you anyway…" she said, as she started to slow down. "Bye…"

I didn't reply just continued walking.

* * *

"This is it…" Tammie said as she hugged the pillow.

"Better wait for Kai to arrive Tammie.." Lois said, as she sat beside Tammie. "People might be freaked out if he just disappears out of their sight."

"Yeah.." Tammie replied as she placed the pillow down.

"Kai's here!!" Tony yelled from downstairs.

He and Mamma nita were cooking a cake for Kai.

Tony quickly lead Kai to my room, "We have a surprise for you." Kai didn't answer he just kept following him.

* * *

Tammie felt her heart break into two when Kai finally arrived.

_'He's going home now…' _she thought, sadly. _'He's leaving me…'_

Kai finally entered her room, he looked at her then her mom then at a pillow beside Tammie.

_'..the stupid magic pillow?'_ he thought.

"What?" he asked, trying to make him sound cold.

"Uhmm, I have the pillow now.." Tammie said, "Its new…"

Kai stared at the pillow, "send me back.. now."

Tammie cleared her throat, "Uhm, mom, could you…"

Lois nodded as she pulled Tony out of Tammie's room and closed the door.

"It's only two of us now.." Tammie said as he eyes started to water. "I'm going to miss you, Kai."

Kai didn't answered, he felt she had a lot to say.

"And…" she continued, smiling. "Don't you ever forget me okay?"

Kai nodded, _'Get on with it..'_

"I know you're excited to go back to your own world, but listen to me first…" She continued, tears starting to fall faster now. "I…I like.. you… so much… I know that in your world a lot of girls say that…probably scream.. it.. but, I don't like you because you're handsome and all… but… I don't know…"

Kai didn't move, so Tammie continued, "I don't care if you're not what you look like now, as long as you stay the same, cold, confident, jerk… sorry… but yeah, I think you're a jerk.." she covered her face with her blanket, but she wasn't finished with all her revelations,

"No, you are a jerk… but I.. still… like you… I may even love you… I'm sorry I.. wished for you to come here… I didn't really mean it… I'm sorry if I made you're life here, a hell.."

Tammie felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Kai's.

"I'm really sorry.." Tammie said, as she hugged Kai.

Kai didn't back away this time, but Tammie knew that he felt uncomfortable.

So Tammie quickly let go of him, she grabbed the pillow, and hugged it. Some of her tears fell on it, she looked at Kai.

"I wish…" she started. "I wish that Kai Hiwatari will be back to where he belongs!!"

A bright light came from the pillow, which blinded Tammie and Kai.

* * *

"Tammie, wake up!" 

"Tomoyo, open you're eyes.."

"Tammie, dear…"

"Tammie!"

"Maybe we should bring her to the hospital.."

"**NO**, wait… look she's waking up."

Tammie rubbed her forehead; she opened her eyes, "What happened?" She saw her family's faces looking at her, but not someone's face she wants to see.

Then she remembered it, "Kai!!" She yelled, as she panicked. "Where's Kai?!"

Lois and Mamma nita exchanged glances.

Lois hugged Tammie, "He's back to where he belongs, his world."

Tammie started to cry intensely. "I—don't want him to return there…" she sobbed, "Can't he stay here?"

Lois wiped her daughter's cheeks, "No honey, he doesn't belong here."

Tammie tried to protest but she knew her mom was right, so she just buried her face in her mom's shoulder.

* * *

Kai rubbed his head, he looked around. He was floating in total darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked. No one answered.

"Where am I?"

He saw a girl slowly appearing in front of him, it was Tammie.

"Shut up, Mr. Jerk-pants!!" she chanted, teasing Kai. "Mr. Jerk-Pants.. Mr. Jerk-Pants!!"

Then she started to imitating Kai, "Hn, leave me alone.."

Then she disappeared again.

Lois appeared, "Kai, do you want some cake honey?"

Then she disappeared, Mamma nita appeared, "Hold this, Kai.. This is yours now…"

She disappeared as Tony appeared, "Do you wanna play ball? Maybe you're good at it, not only at blading."

Then he disappeared it was total darkness again.

Kai turned around, every where he looked it was total darkness. Then some one touched his back, he turned around.

It was Tammie again she was crying, "Why are you so mean to me?!"

Kai panicked, this isn't normal, where was he?! Is he trapped here?

"Noooooo!" He yelled.

* * *

**Okay, I admit the last part wasn't great… but deal with it. I couldn't think anymore… I think I'm getting writer's block!! Oh no!!! This is a warning..**

**Sigh! ****REVIEW****……..or I'll kick your ass!! XD**


	6. finding the pillow

_**Hello! Thanks for the booming reviews. Life is cheesy for me now.. XD**_

_**Me and my unreachable-dream-guy are talking to each other now…bummer is our topic is about my friend, the one he likes.**_

_** -sigh- But I guess that's okay.. **_

_**its better if we talk than never again talk to each other. **_

_**Anyway, I'll stop rumbling now, and get on with the story, which I must add is slowly catching the so called --writer's block.--**_

* * *

**OHIO**

It was another snowy day in Ohio **(A/N: does it snow in Ohio?).**

Tammie sighed creating a little fog on the car's window. Even if Kai just stayed in her world for a week or longer than a week, she missed him.

"Mom, can we go home now?" she asked, sadly.

Lois glanced back at her, "Tammie you shouldn't stop your life because Kai went back.." she scolded, "Kai must be getting on with his life but you're here crying and locking yourself up in your pig of a room."

Tammie grunted, "I did not stop my life.."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Right.. so its time to do something."

'_Man, I hate the way mothers snap back at their kids..' _Tammie thought as she opened the car's door.

Maxine greeted her wagging her tail, "Hey Maxie.."

She kicked the flower vase by their porch, making it roll over down their driveway.

Lois glared at Tammie, "Clean that up."

She walked past Tammie and opened the door. Mamma nita and Tony wasn't home, since it was Tony's big game. He's a varsity basketball player.

Tammie rolled her eyes and ran up her room. She turned on the TV and watched beyblade CD's again. It's the only way she can see Kai Hiwatari, she wasn't going to trade it for anything.

Tyson and the others, Kai wasn't there were running through a park, "I know this episode this is where they look for Hiro.." she whispered, smiling. "But Kai wasn't shown here, guess we better change CD's."

She started to move towards the TV, but stopped when she heard Tyson's voice,

"KAI!!"

She looked up at the screen, "Kai?" she asked, "Why the heck are they looking for Kai?"

She listened to their conversation, saying that Kai just disappeared into thin air while they were practicing.

"Oh. My. God. Shouldn't. He. Be. Back. There. Already..?" she said, grabbing a pillow. "Its been five months."

She watched as Tyson's face became worried, but lit up when he saw Tala and the others walking towards them.

"Have you seen Kai?" Tyson yelled at them.

Tala stopped and glanced at Bryan and Garland.

He walked towards them, "No.. Why?"

Tyson threw his hat on the ground, "He's been missing for a long time.."

"That's weird." Garland said, looking at Bryan. "Don't worry he'll turn up, he is Kai Hiwatari."

"No, you don't understand.." Max said, "While we were practicing, he just disappeared into thin air.."

Tala's blue eyes grew big, "What? That's not possible!!"

"It already happened, Tala.." Kenny said. They all looked at each other.

"This is pathetic.." Tyson said.

"Yes Tyson, it is." Tammie whispered, as she pushed the off button.

She needed to buy another one of this pathetic pillows. She grabbed her coat and started running out their house, as she jumped down the porch, she heard Lois yell, "TAMMIE NO RUNNING your feet just healed!!!"

But Tammie didn't care, she has to find Kai.

* * *

"Tyson, we have business to attend to.." Tala said turning his back, "After this we'll help you find Kai."

Tyson nodded, as his group turned around.

"Good luck to us.." Ray whispered.

* * *

"Miss! Miss!" called Tammie as she ran down aisle 14, magic pillow's aisle. "Where's the stupid magic pillow?"

"Oh, we're already sold out.." the worker said, smiling. "Our next stock will be arriving next month.."

Tammie's jaw dropped, "N-next month?!" she yelled. "That's too long.."

"Yeah, I know." She replied, "But the magic pillow is a must-have now a days, magic isn't that easy to find you know.."

"I know, even finding a magic pillow isn't." Tammie replied, "Do you have broken stocks?"

The worker thought for a while, "No, we already gave them to the street children.." Tammie thanked her and ran out WalMart.

She ran to the next supermarket, out-of-stock.

Then to the next, Out-of-stock.

"GREAT!!" She yelled as she walked out of Kid's mart. "All of the freakin' stores are out-of-stock!!"

* * *

_DING DONG! _

_DING DONG!! _

Lois quickly ran to the door, "Wait coming!!".

She slowly opened the door, and saw a smiling face.

"Oh, Hannah.." she greeted, "Nice of you to drop by.."

"Yeah, I know.." Hannah replied, tossing her hair behind her, "Is Tammie here?"

"Yeah, come in.." Lois said as she opened the door wider letting Hannah slip through. "I'll call her-- she must be in her room again, watching those CD's."

Hannah nodded as she sat on the couch.

Lois quickly ran up to Tammie's room, _'You better be here, Tammie..' _she thought as she knocked.

No answer.

She pushed it, "Tammie?"

No one was there, the TV was still running.

"TAMMIE!!" she yelled, as she grunted back downstairs.

"Is something wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, Tammie's not here.." Lois replied, grabbing her coat, "I better find her before she gets into trouble.."

"Oh, maybe I could help?" Hannah said, following Lois out to the drive way, "I could help.."

"No, Hannah.." Lois said, as she started the car. "The snow storms gonna get worse this afternoon, you better go home and drink some cocoa." With that Lois left Hannah standing at the driveway.

* * *

Tammie walked through the park, rubbing her palms together.

"Man, its so cold.." she murmured as she watched some of the kids skate at the pond. "What ever happens to the fishes during winter?"

She stepped on the thick ice, "Its been a while since I skated.. Maybe I can get my old bounce back, if only I had a skate.."

* * *

Kai slowly opened his eyes, He was still here in this empty void of nothingness.

At least he could breathe, but he was hungry.

The place was starting to get colder and colder.

He has to get out of here, fast.

* * *

_**I shall end it here, I'm getting writer's block.. yeah… X( **_

_**pathetic..**_

_** you could suggest what happens next… please? Really need it..**_

_**REVIEWS…. --bangs head on keyboard--**_

_** this is hopeless.. I'll rewrite this…**_

_** maybe.**_


	7. trade, arrival, and stars

_**--sigh—im bored, so this chapter, isn't going to be great… anyway, here it is….**_

* * *

**VOID**

Kai closed his eyes, he felt his body grow weak every second.

Lack of food, maybe.

He heard his stomach growl, _'I haven't eaten..'_ he thought as he rubbed it.

* * *

**OHIO**

Tammie quickly rode on her bike and rode down towards town. She needed to find another one of those pathetic pillows, heck, who the heck thought of one pillow—one wish, it could have been, one pillow—five wishes.

She quickly jumped out of her bike and ran inside the _'Madam Celine's Peek into the Future'_ shop.

An old lady with a glossy lilac bandana covering her curly black hair, her lips were thick and red, her green eyes were glowing.

"Welcome to Madam C's shop!" she greeted as Tammie stepped inside, looking around. "What can I do for you?"

Tammie approached her, "Uhmm, do you sell magic pillows that grant wishes?"

Madam C looked up the ceiling, "I don't know.." she said, smiling, "Pay me up, I'll find it for you.."

"If you hadn't notice I'm still 16.." Tammie whispered, "Okay.."

"Just a simple trade, sweet heart.." Madam C replied, "How about your.."

* * *

**IKASAWA RESIDENCE**

"What are doing here?" asked Tony asked as he walked inside their living room.

It was his cousin, and auntie.

Lois entered from the kitchen, "They'll stay for a few days."

Tony's jaw dropped open, "Wha—why?"

"You don't seem so happy that we're here, Tony-ness." Mandy stated circling Tony, "Don't you miss me?"

"How could I not miss you, my 'dear' cousin.." He replied, annoyed.

Mandy stepped on his foot, "Oops, sorry!"

Tony rubbed the tip of his foot as Tammie entered the room, shocked as he was a few moments ago.

"Mandy, Auntie.. What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging the thing she was holding.

Mandy walked towards her, "Hi Tomoyo, looks like we'll be sharing a room."

Tammie smiled, "No way, we have a guest room now."

Mandy brow twitched, "Don't you want to sleep in the same room as me..?"

"I would like to, but privacy is precious." Tammie replied walking over to her aunt who was talking to Lois, "Hey Auntie Rose.."

Lois looked at what she was holding, "what's that?"

"This is mine, mom." Tammie replied walking up to her room.

She locked the door and sighed, she hugged it tightly, "I wish that this pillow I'm holding will give me a hundred more wishes!"

* * *

**VOID**

'_I can't feel my feet.. This must be my time to die..' _Kai thought as he closed his eyes, he felt his hands grow cold.

* * *

**IKASAWA RESIDENCE  
**"Kai… Are you okay?" 

"He's back?"

"Who's that?"

"Is that your boy friend, Tammie?

"Yes, so hands off, Mandy!"

Kai slowly opened his eyes, "W-where?"

Tammie smiled, "You're back to me.." she replied, blushing.

Kai sat up rubbing his forehead, he was really back in Tammie's room.

He leaned on the wall, "I-I'm hungry.."

Lois quickly ran to the kitchen followed by Tony and Aunt Rose, who was yelling, "Who is he?"

Tammie hugged Kai, "I'm glad you're here.."

Kai was too weak to pull himself away from her, so he allowed her to hug him.

Mandy pushed Tammie away from him, "Hey, I'm Mandy, Tammie's cousin." She said, leaning towards him. "By the way, you're hott."

Tammie pushed her, "Get away from him, Mandy!"

Lois entered the room, glaring at them both, she was holding a tray full of food. Kai quickly ate them all, and thanked Lois for it. Tammie quickly let Kai sleep in her room, in the other bed.

* * *

As Kai slept, the Ikasawa family ate their own dinner, "See Mandy, I told you, you can't sleep in my room.." Tammie said as she wiped a stain of gravy from her lips.

Mandy looked at her, and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Tony took a sip from his drink and muttered the b word.

Mandy rolled his eyes at him, "Jerk."

* * *

After the dinner, the cousins sat at the porch swing, talking and arguing. 

"Shut up, Mandy." Tony said as he played with his cell phone, "What happened to your house anyway?"

Mandy smiled at him, "It was burned."

"Burned? By who? You?" Tammie asked, looking at her.

Mandy smirked, "Bingo."

"You're insane!" yelled Tony, "Why the heck did you do that?"

"Because I can..." Mandy stated as she walked inside the house.

Tammie and Tony stared at each other, "Great, we're living with a mental psycho." Tony stated.

"I know." Tammie replied shuddering. "I hope she doesn't set our house on fire."

Tony laughed, "Right, sis."

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"Tamm.." Kai started to say as Tammie got out of the bathroom.

"Good morning!" she greeted, smiling, "Do you want something?"

"Where are you going?" he asked, as he tried to sit up.

Tammie ran to assist him, "Careful. Do you want to get well now?"

Kai looked at her, she winked. She grabbed a pillow, it was odd looking. It was color black.

"I wish that Kai would be okay already!" she said, smiling.

Kai felt strength sip through his veins, he didn't feel weak as he did a minute ago.

"H-how..?" he said, surprised.

"The pillow can do anything." Tammie replied, "Don't touch!"

She placed it on top of her bed, as started to fix her brown hair.

Mandy entered the room, "Tomoyo!" she called.

Tammie glanced at her through the mirror, "Don't you knock?"

"Oh, sorry.. do you want me to destroy your door while knocking this time?" Mandy replied, "Could you move quickly? We're gonna be late.."

Tammie dropped her brush, "Don't tell me you're going to the same school I am?"

Mandy smirked evilly, "Obviously, dork."

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

"Who's that?" Mandy whispered as she and Tammie walked along the hallway.

Tammie glanced at where she was pointing, "Mark, the bully."

"He bullies you?" Mandy asked, "How low in the society you are.."

Tammie rolled her eyes, as Mark spotted them. He ran towards them followed by his gang of dorky-boys.

They blocked Tammie and Mandy's way, "Good morning, Tammie. Do you want to introduce us to the beautiful chick beside you?"

Mandy blushed, "I'm Mandy."

Tammie rolled her eyes, "You can introduce yourselves, so why don't you excuse me.."

She slipped through Mark's side, Mark didn't bother, he was talking to a hot chick.

I mean who can blame him, Mandy was pretty. She was tall, slim, pale, her red-hair glowed in the sun, and she had confidence. Oh, and don't forget she's a flirt.

Tammie slipped under her seat, and began reading a book she just borrowed from the library, _the great summer escape_.

She began flipping through it as Hannah entered the room, smiling. She skipped towards Tammie, "Hi Tamms, what are you reading?"

Tammie raised the book towards her, so she can read for herself.

"Oh. Looks interesting.." Hannah replied, "Wait, I almost forgot, I saw Mandy in the hallway, locking lips with Mark."

Tammie dropped the book, "Already?" she yelled, "Man, she's quick."

"You said it." Hannah replied, smiling.

Dexter approached her and started chatting with her.

Tammie rolled her eyes, Hannah was a boy-magnet, she was a hot as Mandy, and the only difference is she wasn't a flirt.

Even through Hannah and Tammie entered everything together, did everything together, Hannah was the one who always shined.

Some girls even created a gossip that Tomoyo was riding in Hannah's popularity.

Because of this Hannah became really mad for the first time.

So Tammie kept her distance a little, even though Hannah told her not to get affected.

Still, she hated to be talked about. Mandy entered the room, under Mark's arms.

Tammie rolled her eyes once more, _'great.'. _

Mandy pushed Hannah aside and sat on her seat.

"Mandy!" Hannah yelled, "Get out of my seat!!"

Mandy looked up at her, "Make me!"

"Oh, I will." She replied then she opened her bag as took out a spray, she sprayed it on Mandy's T-shirt.

It turned black, it was pink before.

"Ugh!!" Mandy yelled as she shaked her hands in frustration, she grabbed Tammie by the arm, and dragged her to the comfort room.

* * *

**IN THE COMFORT ROOM**

"Ugh!" Mandy yelled, "Your friend is such a bitch!"

"No, you are.. It was her seat, Mandy.." Tammie replied.

Mandy took off her tee, "Let's change.."

"Wha—?" Tammie replied closing the door, "Are you out of your mind?"

"NOW!!" Mandy yelled, "Or I'll cut my wrists and it'll be all your fault!!"

Tammie sighed, "You are such a pain."

Tammie slowly took off her shirt, and changed clothes with Mandy.

She thought as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, _'My life **is** hell…'_

"You know, I think I should totally report your friend in the office.." Mandy stated as she washed her hands, "Yeah, I totally should."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ugh. You're so stupid."

Tammie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going."

"Fine."

* * *

**BACK AT THE ROOM**

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked as she ran to Tammie who got inside the room, "Why are you wearing her shirt..?"

"Because she said so.." Tammie replied walking to her seat, followed by Hannah.

"You know, Tammie, you shouldn't let her boss you around.." Hannah said, worriedly. "Its your life, your shame--.."

"Don't remind of me shame.. I'm shamed enough." Tammie replied, sighing. "I hate her.."

"Yeah, me too." Hannah agreed.

* * *

**LUNCH**

"Mandy, come on.." Tammie whispered as she pulled Mandy out of Mark's arms. "Could you stop harassing my cousin?"

"Who said he was harassing me, Tammie?" Mandy replied, pushing Tammie away, "He's caressing me."

Tammie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to eat with Hannah, you can eat with your.. Mark."

She walked away, Mandy smiled. "I hate her, don't you?"

Mandy whispered at her.. Mark.

Mark nodded, kissing her cheeks.

"Let's go.." Mark whispered pulling her towards the back of the school.

Where the ate each other up with their kisses and whatever else that they were doing.

* * *

**AT THE MALL**

"OMG, look Tammie!" Hannah screamed as she pointed to a guy who was walking across them with his friends. They looked like jocks.

Tammie glanced at the blonde guy she was pointing at, "Who's that? Why are you panicking?".

"That's Enrique, the guy I was telling you about.." Hannah replied as she popped down the table.

Tammie peeked down, "What are you doing? Get up here.." she said, trying to pull Hannah up, "Hannah, come on… You're over-reacting.. He isn't even looking……….. OMG, he's totally looking."

"Sit back up!!" yelled Hannah, pushing Tammie up.

Tammie sighed, as the boy she pointed at entered the fast-food.

"What's his name again?" Tammie whispered, keeping her eyes fixed on the blonde dude.

"Enrique." Hannah replied.

"There's no where to sit, he glances around, then… there he's out.. come on up.." Tammie said, sipping from her drink.

Hannah sat back up at her seat, "Thanks."

"Why are you hiding from him anyway?" Tammie asked, smiling mischievously. "Do you like him? I've never seen you like this before.."

"Oh please.." Hannah replied, trying to hide her red face.

Tammie snorted, "Honestly, that Enrique dude, is ugly… no offense…"

"Tammie, he's a chick magnet.."

"Really? It isn't obvious.."

Hannah glared at Tammie, then laughed, "I know, but…. I don't know! Just stop asking me!"

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Tammie entered the house looking pissed, Mandy followed.

"Leave me alone, Mandy!" she yelled as she ran to her room.

She threw her bag on her bed, Kai wasn't on his bed. She noticed her magic pillow wasn't on its place. _'Did Kai…'_  
she thought, her heart started to race, "Kai!!"

A surprised face peeked out of her room's small balcony. "What?" the face said, frowning as always.

She sighed, "I thought you…" she started, "Oh, never mind."

Kai raised a brow, then he noticed the shirt she was wearing, "What happened to your shirt?"

Tammie looked down her shirt, "This isn't mine, it Mandy's. It got dirty, so I traded with her."

"Hn." He replied.

Tammie smiled as she sat beside Kai, she sighed.

"It's a nice night huh?" she started, looking at the stars, "You wan to go up higher?"

Kai stared at her, then nodded.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to their back yard. They both climbed up a "secret ladder", which Tammie calls, _'the ladder of freedom'_.

They sighed at the beautiful sight of the night sky.

"Great View huh?" Tammie said, smiling, "I go here to escape the world, its so hectic.."

Kai didn't answer but kept stargazing.

"I like that your talking a lot more.." Tammie said, "Maybe it's because you missed me.."

Kai looked at her, "Actually no, dope, Its been a long time since I had someone to talk to.. when you wished me home, I didn't exactly arrive at the place I call home.." he replied, "I found myself floating in a empty void.. I was alone."

"Wow." Tammie replied, laughing, "That was long…"

"TAMMIE?!" they heard Mandy yell, "WHERE ARE YOU?!?! I NEED YOU TO ANSWER MY ASSIGNMENT!!!"

"There's no way, I'm getting down here.." she whispered to Kai, smiling.

"Hn." Ka replied.

"Life is perfect now, if you don't include Mandy in the picture.." Tammie stated lying on the roof, closing her eyes, "Do you want to know my life?"

"No." Kai replied, his lips in a straight line.

Tammie laughed, "I'll tell you anyway, My parents divorced when I was young. I have an identical twin brother, he owns the bed your sleeping in." she started,

"After the divorce, I lived with my dad, while Tony lived with mom, that's why Mom seems to be closer to him. When I was in sixth grade, my parents decided it was time for me to settle in a proper house. Since my dad was a scientist, we often traveled the world. He's a Zoologist."

Kai didn't give any comment, but Tammie knew he was listening, so she continued, "So I live here now, with Tony. And I super—like you.."

Kai looked at her, "Hn."

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING… **_

_**TOLD YOU IT ISN'T GREAT… **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY… --SIGH—I'M HUNGRY.**_

_**MUCH LOVE**_


	8. a pillow stolen

_**Hey you guys! Sorry for the super late UPDATE, my brain wasn't working right.. And, its our exams week today. I'm just hiding in my room typing this, under my blanket to be exact. My mom IS going to kill me if she finds out, I'm not studying. I'm not even near a Godforsaken book. Exam really sucks, its so hard. –sigh—and I'm hungry. **_

_**Anyway, on with the story! Review!

* * *

**_

Chapter 8: a pillow stolen

* * *

IKASAWA RESIDENCE, Friday, 9 pm

"And this is?" Mandy asked as she raised a book inside her bag, titled 'sex. Sex. And more sex.'. Tony quickly ran and grabbed the book from Mandy's long hands.

He grinned as he hid it behind him, everyone looked at him, "Its nothing.." he stated as he started to climb the old mahogany stairs.

Lois and Mamma Nita glanced at each other, before Lois replied, "Its okay, Tony. Curiosity is common among teenagers." Tony scratched his head, and wiped some perspirations forming by her forehead.

Tammie laughed as though someone was tickling her, "L-look at Tony's face…hahahaha."

Lois sighed, "Tammie.."

It was a Friday night, and the kids are preparing for a camping trip for six days. It was just at the outskirts somewhere outside Ohio. They are all in the living room, packing stuffs. The camp was only for a few chosen students, some of the campers were from other schools.

Mandy jumped on the sofa beside Kai, and clutched her hands in his.

"I'm so excited are you?" Mandy asked him, fluttering her long eyelashes.

Kai glared at her and tried to release himself from the 'tentacles' that surrounded his precious arm, but it was useless.

Mandy smiled a smile of victory, she leaned her head in Kai's shoulder and whispered, "Good thing, you're coming, baby. It would be so dreadful if you're not by my side."

Tammie watched this scene painfully, how dare her stupid cousin lean on Kai's majestic shoulder, she didn't even lean there, not once! Tammie was about to stand up and pull out all of Mandy's black hair, and her oh so perfect teeth, when Kai stirred.

Kai rolled his purple eyes, and pushed her away with all his might. "Bet away from me, you octopus!!" he yelled before he stomped up the stairs and slammed Tammie's bedroom door.

Mandy's mouth hung open, then Mamma nita spoke, "Play carefully, kids."

Everyone turned to Mamma nita who was sleeping yet speaking some words.

* * *

INSIDE TAMMIE'S ROOM

Kai just finished scrubbing his arm with all the soap found in Tammie's personal bathroom, when someone entered. It was Tammie, grumbling something.

"Kai!" she called, as she slammed the bathroom door open. Kai glanced at her, and continued whatever he was doing. He stepped out of the bathroom and sat on a stool.

Tammie placed both of her olive toned arms on her hips, and said, "As a cousin to Mandy, I would ask, why the heck did you do that to her?" then she smiled, "But—as your friend, I say, good job! Although I wished you pulling out every strand of her hair, too."

Kai rolled his eyes, and covered his head with a pillow. Tammie kept on talking and talking.

Kai threw the pillow at her mouth, "Too noisy."

Then he walked out of the room. Tammie growled, then she stomped out to follow Kai, "Kai! You jerk!"

* * *

Next day

Lois drove the teens who act like kids to the bus terminal. She told them a few guidelines, and kissed them goodbye. As soon as they entered the large bus, the between Tammie and Mandy begun.

Tammie pulled Kai's right arm, "Mandy, let go of him!!"

Mandy pulled Kai's other arm, "No you let go bitch! Kai's sitting with me!!"

Kai growled as he pushed the two away and yelled, "Shut up! I will sit where I wish!!" He walked to the back of the bus and sat beside Tony, who was talking with a blonde guy.

Tony smiled at him, "Used you as a tag of war huh?"

Kai sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Just see what you did?!" Mandy yelled as she gave Tomoyo a hard push.

"Ack. Me? My fault?! Who was the one that kept pushing, hugging, tugging, flirting, bitching, and sticking like an idiot?!" Tammie snapped back.

They glared at each other for almost throughout the entire bus ride.

Mandy smiled at her, then she stood up, stepping on Tammie's toes.

"Oww!!" Tammie yelped, as she rubbed her toes and glared at her cousin's slender back. She pulled the suitcase beside the seat in front of her, and threw it straight at Mandy's back. People yelled as some clothes fell on their heads and laps.

Mandy looked back at her with red glowing eyes, "You will regret that! Then she charged back to her cousin, smiling and raising her eye brow, like a mad bull.

* * *

IN THE CAMP SITE

It wasn't so bad. The camp site was near a peaceful lake, and there were a lot of small cute cabins surrounding it. There were canoes, and speed boats. It was like being on a summer camp, only shorter days.

"Why are you wearing---rags?" Hannah asked as Tammie dumped her suitcase on the available bed.

There were four bed inside the cabin made of long logs at top each other, and bonded by ropes. The light wasn't so bright, it was flickering. There was a personal bathroom inside each cabin, and the bed were soft and clean, beside the bed were small bedside tables made of mahogany.

"I am not wearing rags!" Tammie replied as she unzipped one of her suitcases, and started piling the clothes out on her bed. "I sort of.. participated in a.. uhmm, rumble."

"A-a rumble?" Hannah repeated quite alarmed by what her friend had said, "Are you insane? With whom?"

"Take a guess!"

"uhmm, Mandy? Or Mark?"

"Mandy.."

"That—evil girl. She's so—so.."

"Beautiful, and smart." Someone ended. Both of them looked behind them, it was Mandy with some girls. "And what do you care, Montana? We're cousins. We can rumble whenever we want."

"That is also another way of saying, you don't care about your _cousin_." Hannah snapped, folding her arm over her chest.

"Stop!" Tammie intervened, "What are you doing here, _cousin_?"

Mandy smirked, "Don't you want us to be close my _dear cousin_. We're staying in the same cabin. All four of us." Then she turned to the girl, with ocean blue eyes and pale blonde hair, "Meet Trisha.." Tammie and Hannah waved at her, "Hi.."

She smiled, then turned to Mandy, "I thought you said your cousin was pretty?"

Mandy smiled at her, then turned to look at Tammie, who was glaring at her, "Oops. My mistake."

* * *

AFTER Lunch and a few introductions

Mandy wiped the perspiration starting to form around her neck. She was wearing a black sports bra, and black shorts. She turned to her playmates, "I'm going to change, wait for me."

Then she jogged back to the cabin she had been assigned in. It was empty, Tammie probably went swimming. She quickly showered then changed, it was a hot sunny day.

She was about to go out, when something caught her eyes. A lavender pillow made of Egyptian silk was on top of her cousins clothes, it was beautiful. She grabbed it, there were writings imprinted in it. It read:

_Don't let this fall in the wrong hands._

_Remember you only have __76__ wishes left._

_Use them well._

"The magic pillow on commercial?" she asked herself, "She has one. And this ones unlimited."

She smirked, "My cousin believes that shit. Maybe its true, let's try it.."

She hugged the pillow and closed her eyes, chanting, "I wish for a new pair of flip-flops!!"

She opened her eyes, and smiled. It really was true. She tried on the apple green colored flip-flops, lying on top of Tammie's bed. Perfect.

She grabbed the pillow again, and made another wish, "I wish for you to change shape, be a heart pendant on a silver necklace. Surely you have some style!"

Light filled the cabin. Mandy opened her eyes, and a necklace was on her hands.

It was made of silver, and a flat heart as its pendant, it was engraved. On the other side, was her name. Then on the back part, was this:

_Don't let this fall on the wrong hands._

_Remember you only have __74 __wishes left._

_Use them well.

* * *

_That evening

"Mandy!!" Tammie called as Mandy entered the cabin, with a smile reaching her ears. "Have you seen a pillow? A purple one?"

Mandy jumped on her bed, "Nope." She lied, "Why? Do you have one?"

Tammie was searching through piles and piles of clothing, "Yes, and its not here." She looked under her bed, "I'm sure I placed it on top of my clothes."

The door swung open, Hannah entered wearing jeans and a cute black top, "it wasn't at the lost and found booth."

Tammie groaned, "We need to find it!! I need your help!"

"Why do you need to find it?" Mandy spoke up, opening a bag of chips.

Hannah jumped and a hand flew to her chest, "God, Mandy.. you were there!"

Mandy smirked, "Glad you noticed my beauty by the bed, Montana."

"Its Scott. My Surname's Scott."

"Right."

Tammie waved some clothes in the air, "Hello? I need help!"

Hannah sighed, "Mandy, we've been searching through this cabin for two hour, still no pillow. Maybe you left it on the bus.."

"No! I remember I placed it here.."

"Maybe its stolen.."

"Who would steal a pillow?"

"Thiefs." Hannah replied as she glanced at Mandy. Mandy glared back at her, "What, Montana?"

Tammie growled, "Stop arguing over a surname. And help me think of something!!"

"Well, we can search around the camp.." Mandy suggested.

"No! Too dangerous!" Hannah squealed.

"No, its not. Its brilliant." Tammie said, then she searched her bag again. "Who has a flash light?"

"Tammie, its dangerous!" Hannah warned.

"Look, Hannah. I need to get that pillow back. Its important to me." Tammie stated, "And I appreciate your help, but I need it for the last time."

Then she turned to Mandy, "Mandy?"

Mandy smiled, "Sure... on one condition..."

Tammie gulped, "Okay, what?"

* * *

11pm

"I can't believe you agreed!" Hannah scolded as she paced the wooden porch just outside their cabin. They were waiting for Mandy to finish changing clothes. Tammie, who was sitting by the stairs, sighed, "I'm desperate!"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "I am here to help. Am I not enough?"

"I appreciate your help. But we can't search though the whole camp, just using four hands. We need all the hands we can get."

"So you want me to grow another pair of hands?"

Tammie groaned, "No—I just.."

The door slammed open, Mandy stepped out. "Finally.." Tammie muttered, as she flickered her flash light on. Mandy smirked, "Lets get going!"

Tammie stopped, "No wait.."

"What?" Hannah asked, turning her light on.

"I need another two pairs of hands!" Tammie replied, "I'm going to call Tony and Kai.. Wait here.."

"But—" Hannah tried to protest, but her friends was off dashing to the cabin, two cabins away.

* * *

The said cabin

Tammie fiddled with the door's lock until it clicked open. She gave it a little push, the door creaked. She turned on her light and crawled on the floor.

She flash lighted Kai's sleeping face, and sighed, "He is just so handsome.."

She crawled towards him, "Kai.. Kai!" Kai's eyes opened, "What?"

"Wake up!"

Kai groaned but he sat up, "What are you doing here?"

Tammie smiled at him, then she crawled to the bed near Kai's, "I hope this is you, Tony.." She patted his back. He was facing the wall. "Hey.." Tammie called, then she lost her patience, "I'm losing precious time here…" She jumped on the bed, "Hey!!"

The covers flew in the air, as the sleeping from, took an angry form. It wasn't Tony, oh boy.

Tammie fell on the floor as she caught glimpse of the person who she was trying to wake. She fell on her butt, _thud. _

The person looked at her, "What?"

Tammie glanced at Kai, he didn't mind her, and he was yawning. She growled, then she grinned at the angry person, "Sorry, I thought you were my brother..."

The person glared at her, "What a lame excuse!" He was going to punch her! Tammie closed her eyes, and covered her face!

* * *

_**--sigh--- sorry, I gotta end that there… it was not good, eh.. sorry, but im hungry and I can't think if I'm hungry.. anyway, REVIEW, please..**_


	9. the search and the poops

_**Hey you guyz. Thanks for the reviews, and some criticism. I appreciate criticisms because they make me a better writer! And now, I am so happy since we have no class for a week!! –claps and bangs stuff around—So I would like to thank, everyone here who reviewed, they are namely,**_

_Thegoldenlock_

_Capriquarius_

_Kyelor_

_A friend for life and beyond_

_Allie_

_Womanly woman_

_Snappa_

_Jovanni_

_Rebelmewphoenix_

_LadyAmazon_

_Crystal Tomoe_

_Tsukikishuko_

_Hibiki-chan_

_Black wolf 066_

_Bluechic_

_Sakuralover_

_Yoyothechef_

_Suzsan_

_Eric_

_**Thank you so much! –moa—**_

_**Now, on with the story! And I made this one extra long! it took me all afternoon!

* * *

**_CABIN 10

A hand shielded Tammie's face. Tammie shrieked, closing her eyes. "Kai!" the sleepy person yelled. "She's my---I know her." Kai replied.

"Fine."

Tammie opened her eyes, and looked up at the two boys arguing. She grinned at them, "Sorry. My mistake."

The person helped her up, smiling, "I'm sorry too, I acted impulsively."

Tammie nodded, "Who wouldn't if they were awaken by me.."

The person laughed, he extended his hand out to her, saying, "I'm Andrew by the way. Charles Andrew Davids."

Tammie took his hand, "I-I'm… uhh, Tomoyo Ikasawa. You can call me Tammie." Tammie blushed a little. Andrew's eyes, were the color of the ocean, his blonde hair, a little long –like Leonardo De Caprio in Romeo and Juliet-, his polo wasn't buttoned and he was wearing jeans. Tammie glanced at Kai, who was glaring at their hands, still shaking.

"Oh, sorry!" Tammie yelled as she released her grip.

Andrew chuckled, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kai rolled his eyes, "So what's the problem?"

Tammie bit her lower lip before she said, "I kindda---its—LOST."

* * *

Kai and Mackie, walking together with Andrew, kept yelling at each other. 

"I'm sorry Kai!!" Tammie yelled, waving her hands in the air, "I didn't mean to lose that pillow!!"

"Hn." Kai replied as he walked faster. Tammie growled under her breathe, then she ran after him, leaving Andrew walking behind them, she yelled, "Kai! What do you want me to do then huh?"

"You know the answer yourself." Kai stated as he leaned closer to her, "Find it."

"Fine. I will."

They arrived at the cabin where Mandy and Hannah were waiting. Hannah was pacing the sand, while Mandy was doing something with her nails. Hannah smiled as she saw Mackie with two guys, walking towards them.

"Here we are." Tammie said, as she ran towards Hannah and Mandy. Hannah hugged her, "You were so long." Tammie grinned, "There was a slight problem. So let's do this."

Mandy introduced herself to Andrew, and started clinging to him. Hannah rolled her eyes, _typical. _Kai was beside Mandy, who was fiddling with the knob. He was yelling at her, telling her to make it faster. Tammie kept glaring up at him, answering, "Keep quiet! Do you want to wake everyone up?!"

Hannah giggled silently. They were something.

"Yes! Finally!" Tammie said, as she pushed the door open. Everyone was asleep inside, Tammie crawled inside. Kai was following her, but he wasn't crawling, he was just walking. Hannah crawled in after her, while Mandy and Andrew stayed outside.

Tammie opened the drawers, Hannah looked at their backpacks. Kai just stood there, glancing at the two girls searching around.

* * *

OUTSIDE

Mandy smiled at Andrew, and flipped her black hair. "I just love blondes." She said, as she fixed Andrew's hair. Andrew smirked, "I love girls like you.." Mandy giggled, "Stop, maybe I'll fall in love with you.."

Andrew ran his hand through his hair, "What's wrong with that?"

Mandy giggled, but she stopped when she saw a light flickering 40 meters from them. _Shit!_

She ran up the cabin, and said, "The night watch is here! Hide!"

She ran outside and pulled Andrew inside the cabin. Tammie and Hannah stopped looking for the pillow and searched for a hiding place.

"Inside the bathroom!" Hannah yelled as she opened the bathroom door. Everyone followed behind her.

"Where do we hide here idiot?" Mandy said, as she placed her hands on her slender hips.

The bathroom was dim, the moonlight the only light that lit the small room. There was a small tub by the wall, a toilet, and a faucet. There was a blue curtain, covering the tub. Hannah smiled, she had an idea.

She jumped inside the tub, and smiled at the others. "Jump in!" she winked at them. Tammie smiled, then she followed inside.

They three left looked at each other than at the tub. It was too small to fit, five people. There door opened, without hesitating, they jumped inside the tub, and covered the curtain.

* * *

By the bedroom

An officer, named Betty, entered the room. "I thought I saw light flickering here." She said, to her co-officer. Tom, who was her co-officer, rubbed the back of his hair, "I saw nothin'."

_Clang!_

Betty froze, "What was that?"

Tom raised a brow, "Came from the bathroom.." he replied as he opened the door, "Which reminds me, I need to let out something. Do you mind?"

Betty rolled her eyes, "No problem."

Betty sat on the chair near the door, and waited.

Tom entered the bathroom, and turned on the light. He unzipped his zipper and pulled down his pants. He sat on the toilet, and smiled.

Kai groaned, as he raised his feet. Tammie glared at him, and mouthed, "Stop moving!" Kai rolled his eyes, and was about to step out of the tub, when Mandy leaned on the tub's faucet and it fell, clanging on the floor. He quickly entered back on the covered tub.

The door swung open.

"Which reminds me, I need to let out something. Do you mind?" they heard a male voice say, they all froze. They glanced at each other. The heard the door close, and footsteps nearing them.

A zipper was unzipped, and someone sitting on the toilet. The person farted loudly. Tammie and Mandy groaned, but refused to make a sound. They all covered their noses, and everyone felt barfing.

The heard a zipper zip up again, and the toilet flush. The faucet was opened, water zoomed out. The person was humming a song. Then footsteps was heard again. The door opened then closed. A girl voice said something, inaudible, and a door opened again. Then closed. The two night watchers walked down the stairs, and went to the next cabin.

They looked at each other. And quickly jumper out of the tub, and went out the bathroom. The inhaled lots and lots of air, they didn't realize it but they were holding their breath.

"Shit! That was the nastiest shit I have ever smelled!" Andrew cursed as he laughed a little.

Hannah laughed silently, "Yeah."

Tammie dusted her shirt, and stood up, "Let's go, the pillow isn't here.."

Tammie quickly ran out the cabin, followed by the others.

They all stood in the middle of the camp, thinking of their next move.

"So?" Mandy asked as she placed her hands on her hips again.

"Next cabin?" Andrew suggested, smiling.

Tammie nodded.

They quickly jogged to the next cabin. Tip toeing as they went in.

Morning quickly came; they finished searching through 6 cabins. They slowly walked back to their own cabins, as the trumpet was sounded. It was time to wake up. _Great._

Tammie was the first to step inside their cabin, followed by Mandy, and then Hannah. They slumped in their own beds, covering their sleepy heads with pillows and blankets. Trisha woke up, yawning. She glanced at her roommates. "Still asleep eh?" she murmured, as she sat up. She walked inside the bathroom, and quickly showered and changed.

When she got out, she dried her hair in the fan, and yelled, "FIRE!"

Tammie and Hannah quickly sat up, Mandy only opened her eyes.

"Where?" Tammie asked, grabbing some of her pillows.

Trisha laughed, "Nowhere. Wake up you guys, what did you three do last night?"

Hannah groaned and covered herself again with the blanket. Tammie rolled her eyes, and yawned, "Nothing."

"I doubt that." She replied, as she walked to the door, she glanced back, "Oh yeah, the night watchers were looking for you, they checked our cabin. See you!"

Tammie fell back on her bed, muttering, "Bummer."

* * *

Even of they didn't want to, the officers entered their cabin and urged them to get up and meet the sun. They were made to go through a lot of exercises, which goal was to add energy to the kids, but to the sleepy heads, it leaked more and more energy out of them. 

They sat on the benches huffing and trying to catch their breathe, Kai, Tony and Andrew were with them. Since they weren't in there bed too. Tony escaped, but quickly returned during the morning. But he was listed.

"Where did you go off to Tony?" Tammie asked, as Tony sat beside her.

"Nowhere." Tony replied, rubbing his face briskly, "I hate it here! This place is making me lose it!"

"Note to you, you already lost it—long ago." Mandy interrupted.

She pushed Tammie off the bench, then sat on her place. "Oof" Tammie yelped as her butt hit the hard ground, "Mandy, you are so ill-mannered! I was sitting there!"

Mandy looked down at her, "Now you're not, right?"

"Because you pushed me off!"

"Excatly."

Tammie growled as she stood up, and walked as far as she could from Mandy.

Hannah shook her head, do they even have the same blood in their veins? Seems not.

Andrew walked in the middle, and started to sing, urging the others to sing too.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Oh please…"

Andrew pulled her up, and started to swing her in his arms, "Come on cheer up.. You're getting ugly.."

Mandy pushed him, "Excuse me? Me? Ugly? Never!" then she glanced at Tammie, who was raising her brows as she stared at the two, "UGLY means I look like my cousin. So unacceptable.."

Tammie glared at her, "I heard that!"

Mandy smiled, "I know!"

Hannah and Tony sighed.

* * *

Everything was a blur. Everything was wrong. And the pillow wasn't here to fix it. 

Lunch was over; they were given a full two hours of free time to enjoy the camp site. Tammie just walked around, watching all passer-bys. Looking more like staring at their faces, looking for a non-trustworthy face.

Hannah wanted to get some sleep, and Mandy went off with her, friends. Kai was somewhere. Andrew was also sleeping, with Tony—in another bed of course.

Tammie was left all alone to find the pillow. She walked deeper into the woods, she whispered, "I wonder if I can find the pillow." Then she stopped, "What if I can't?"

She continued walking, she glanced at her watch, it was only one in the afternoon. No sweat. "Kai will be so mad at me.." she muttered, "I can go home.. and ask for another one, but what will I exchange it for?"

"I already exchanged everything.." she added, sadly.

:FLASHBACK:

"_How about my?" Tammie asked, when Madam C paused. _

_Madam C looked down at her, "Are you sure about this?" Tammie nodded._

"_Alright." Madam C replied, she walked to the curtain, "Follow me.." _

_She entered a small room, lit only by black candles. Tammie shivered as she stepped into the room. There was a small round table, covered with a silky lavender cloth, three red lit candle in the center. _

_Madam C smiled back at her, "Sit, child. Sit." Tammie nodded and quickly sat. Madam C sat opposite to her, smiling._

"_So..?" Tammie said, getting a bit impatient on why they had to enter this small room._

"_Child, are you sure?" Madam C asked. Tammie rolled her eyes, how many times must she ask this, then she nodded, "Yeah."_

"_I need a soul." Madam C answered in a creepy tone._

_Tammie froze, "Are you serious?" Madam C nodded, "What you are asking for is quite big.."_

"_I'm only asking for a pillow to grant me wishes. Even just two."_

"_I'm sorry, dearie." Madam C replied, opening a box of cards. "But, since I pity your frustrated soul—I shall make you a deal.."_

_Tammie raised a brow, maybe I should run out now? she gulped, "What deal?"_

:endofflashback.

"Exchanged what?" a voice asked behind her. Tammie quickly looked behind her, it was just Kai. "Oh. Nothing.." Tammie replied, "How long have you been following me?"

"Hn." Kai replied, as he turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" Tammie called, "Uhmm, could you walk with me?"

Kai glanced at her.

* * *

_How do I breathe,  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see,  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go,  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?_

(A/N: nothing, I just wanted to place Mario's How do I breathe song.. XD And I think, it's a great background song for this story. What do you think?)

Tammie sighed as she sat on a rock, facing the foggy mountains. They reached a cliff and decided to stop and rest. A lot of birds, of all colors passed by them, flying majestically and gracefully.

Tammie stood up, "WOW!" She waved her hands in the air, "Hello birds!"

Kai smirked, "Your relatives are here, bird brain.." he muttered.

Tammie glanced back at him, her hair flying in the wind, a cheerful expression on her face, "Do you want a competition?"

Kai raised a brow, _a competition?_

Tammie grinned, and then she ran down the cliff, "Follow me!!" Kai quickly followed.

They arrived at waterfalls. They both looked down, it was a long way down. Really long. Tammie ran into the water, "Know how to swim?" Kai raised his brow, _this was the competition? Pathetic, bird brained girl._

Tammie pulled his hand, "Come on, chicken!"

Kai smirked, _chicken? She must be talking about herself_.

They stood at the rock, near the falling water. Tammie looked at Kai, then counted, "One… two…" Kai jumped at the count of two, pulling Tammie with him.

"Wait!!" Tammie yelled as she fell, "We're supposed to jump at three!!"

* * *

back at camp

Hannah paced back and forth on the porch, where was Tammie? It was already three. The officials were getting mad. Kai wasn't in his cabin too. Tony wasn't too. Did they left her out?

She scratched her temples, "This is pathetic…"

She went inside the cabin, when she saw Mandy, through the window, walking towards the cabin. She quickly hid herself under her bed, "I don't know why I'm doing this—but I don't want to see any fiber of her now.." she muttered, as the door opened.

Mandy quickly walked to her bed, cursing. She kicked the trash bin, making pieces of paper scatter.

Hannah cringed, Mandy was so ill-mannered. She was going to make Tammie clean her mess again, like what she does everytime she has a tantrum.

Mandy grabbed her towel, and took off her jewelries. She was about to enter the bathroom, when it seemed she realized something. She walked back towards the dresser. She grabbed a necklace, with a heart pendant.

Hannah looked at it, did she have it before they arrive here? She doesn't remember.

Then she hugged it, saying, "I wish for a new set of clothes!! **NOW!"**

Light filled the room, Hannah was blinded for a while, then when she opened her eyes, Mandy was holding new clothes. Hannah gulped, she was right. It was Mandy who stole Tammie's pillow, and maybe changed its form, so that it would be hard to find. The bitch.

Mandy smirked, "With this magic thing, I can have everything. Even Kai."

* * *

Back at the falls

Tammie sputtered water out of her mouth, she wiped her face with her hand. She glanced around, where was Kai? Did he hit his head or something?

The she saw Kai sitting by the rocks, trying to dry his head, by shaking it around, like a dog. Tammie raised a brow, _how can someone so smart be so dumb?_ He reminded her of a chicken—a fowl—who she thinks is a bird.

"Bird brain." She muttered as she swam towards him.

"We were supposed to jump at three!" Tammie yelled as she sat beside him, still drying his hair. She glanced at the blue marks on his face, it didn't fade.

"Isn't this face paint?" she asked, pointing to it.

Kai shook his head, "No."

"Oh. Then what is it?" Tammie asked, looking closer at them.

"Something."

"Okey.. What's that smell?"

Tammie glanced at where she was sitting, _shit!_ She quickly stood up, "its poop!" She quickly ran back to the water. Shaking her butt, she refused to touch it.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Typical." He muttered. He wanted to laugh, but no. Never mind. Scratch that.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! I know the humor is a bit off, but---I'll try to do better next time. I don't find life funny right now..although I am glad, we don't have classes. Anyway, review… please, I beg of you! XD**_


	10. start of chaos and butterflies

_**HEY YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. REALLY. : MOA!**_

_**Life could never be so—hellish. I hate my cousin!! She is such an idiot! I hope she gets run over by a truck and go to hell. LOLX evilly. I am not joking. Btw, just in case you might wanna know, my cousin is just like Mandy, only worse. She's my inspiration.**_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**_"I swear, Hiwatari!!" Tammie yelled as Kai walked past her, she growled, "Why are you so mean?!" Kai glared at her, "You said you know the way back, now look!!" he yelled.

"Wow." Tammie said, smiling, and then she counted her fingers, "8 words. That must have taken all your energy!!"

Kai growled, "Ugh! Just find the way back."

Tammie rolled her eyes, "That was six." She teased.

Kai walked under a large oak tree and sat on its long big roots. Tammie sat beside him; he glared at her, and then snapped, "Why do you have to park your ass next to mine?"

Tammie scoffed, "Eleven." She teased again, "Why is this your forest that I can't sit next to you?" Kai glared at her, until she finally gave up and sat far from him.

"Kai.." Tammie said stretching her legs. They have been sitting here and glaring holes in each others heads for lots of hours already, it was dark now.

Kai opened his eyes, "Hn?" he replied.

"Why are you so distant?" Tammie asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Because…" Kai replied but quickly paused, "Nothing."

"Please, I won't tell.." Tammie pouted, raising her right hand, "I promise.."

"Hn." Kai replied, closing his eyes again.

Tammie scoffed, "Big shot.."

"What?" Kai asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing." Tammie replied, waving both her hands, laughing, "Did you hear something? I sure didn't."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Are you cold?"

Tammie froze, should she say yes? Maybe he'll cuddle her. Ohh… when will that happen? Maybe now? But what if she says no? Okay, it's YES. "Yeah.." Tammie replied, rubbing her palms together.

Kai smirked, "It's your fault, endure it." Then he closed his eyes again.

Tammie clenched her palms, "You mother…"

"What, were you cursing?"

"NOOOO!!"

* * *

Back at camp

"How about you?" One of the camp officials asked as he pointed the flashlight at Tony's face, "Do you know where the two of them are?"

"Ack. NO!" Tony quickly replied, pushing the light away from him, "Do you want to get me blind?"

"Maybe they eloped.." Mandy said, looking at her nails, "Oh, I chipped a nail.."

The camp official raised a brow, "Are you really her cousin?"

Mandy smiled, "Unfortunately, YES. I know we don't have any resemblance.." she said, "Which is good, so that people can easily see whose the ugly one. Ugh. Her."

Tony and Hannah glared at her, "Mandy!" they both scolded.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "What?"

* * *

SOMEWHERE

_Scratch! Scratch!_

Tammie froze, she crawled to Kai, "Kai, there's something out here…" she said as she tried to wake Kai up.

Kai glared at her, "What?"

"There's something—animal—here.." Tammie said, hiding behind Kai's back, "Maybe we should go…"

Kai glanced at her, "Yup, there is. I'm looking at it now."

Tammie punched him lightly on the shoulder, "You idiot."

_Scratch! Scratch!_

Tammie yelled, "Ahhhh! See I told you!!" Then she pulled Kai by his scarf, and started to run, "Ahh! I'm gonna die!!"

"Let go!" Kai yelled as he tried to pull the scarf out of his neck. "Ikasawa let go now!!"

Tammie didn't hear him, she was so caught up by her thoughts, "I can see the headlines—teens killed by a wild animal in the forest!—ahh!"

Kai rolled his eyes; a tree was right in front of him. "Whoa!" he quickly dodged it, "This is going to end." He stopped, and pulled the part of the scarf Tammie was pulling.

Tammie continued running, but she was stopped, she fell on her back. "Oww." She muttered, as she sat up rubbing her lower back. Kai looked down at her, he was smiling, or so she thought he was smiling. She moaned, before she fell back on the ground.

"Tammie?!"

"Tammie!!"

* * *

Back at camp

Hannah slowly approached their camp. She told Tony about what she saw. Tony told her to steal it back, since, knowing Mandy, she wasn't going to return it.

She opened the door, Trisha was there fixing her clothes. "Hey.." she greeted, she was feeling nervous about this, but she wasn't exactly stealing right, she was taking it back.. OH what's the difference.?! She sat on her bed, "Uhmm, is Mandy here?" she asked.

"Yeah, in the bathroom. She just entered." Trisha replied, standing up, "I gotta go. See you!"

"Okay, bye!" Hannah replied, waving to her.

She quickly walked to Mandy's drawer and took out the necklace. Then she quickly ran to the door, but she slid down the stairs. "Oof!" she muttered, rubbing her butt.

"Montanna!" Someone called behind her. Hannah gulped, did Mandy see her? Oh no! She quickly turned around, slipping the necklace inside her pocket. "YES?" Hannah replied as cheerful as she could.

"Why are you running?" Mandy said, she was wearing a pink bikini, walking towards her, "Did you take something?"

"No!" Hannah yelled, backing away, "What makes you say that?"

"Because only thieves run out of the house.." Mandy replied.

"So that means you do too!!" Hannah replied, glaring at her.

"So that also means you have it.." Mandy said, "Give it back to me!!"

"NO! Its not yours!" Hannah yelled running.

Mandy caught her foot, "Hannah! Give it!!" She pulled Hannah by her hair, "Give it to me or you'll lose all your hair!!"

* * *

BACK IN THE FOREST

"NEVER!!" Tammie yelled as she sat up, bumping her head on something hard, she quickly rubbed it, her vision was kindda blurry, "Oww.."

"What the heck did you bang your head on mine for?" Kai yelled rubbing his forehead, "Stupid chicken."

Tammie shook her head, and then her vision returned, "Kai? Where are we?" she asked, still rubbing her forehead, "I think I bumped my head on something hard.."

"Cave. My head." Kai replied standing up; he picked up a fire wood and threw it on the fire.

"Oh. Sorry." Tammie replied standing up, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Kai replied, walking out the cave, "Stay here."

"Why?" Tammie asked, raising her brow.

"Animals." Kai muttered.

"What?" Tammie asked, "I didn't catch it.."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Then you better go chase it.." With that he left Tammie growling with annoyance.

"Bird brain!" Tammie and Kai both muttered among themselves.

* * *

In front of their cabin

Hannah rolled on the sand; Mandy was on top of her. Some of the campers tried to stop them. "Give it to me, Montanna!!" Mandy yelled, scratching Hannah's face with her nails, "Now!!"

Hannah pushed her away, "Get away from me!"

Horns were blown and some officers came running to the girl riot.

They pulled Mandy and Hannah away from each other.

"Mind telling what this is about girls?" An officer said, with brown chocolate complexion, and black hair, "Your group are always causing us trouble.. So let's get to the bottom of this."

"It was her!!" Hannah and Mandy yelled in unison, as they pointed at each other. Lightning cracked in the sky. The other campers were instructed to stay in their cabins, because a storm was coming.

The trouble makers were lead to the office.

"You know, I'm more worried about your friends who are missing." The coordinator stated as each of them took a seat, "So shall we start?"

Tony, Andrew, Hannah and Mandy were all inside the office, yelling and pointing at each other.

* * *

CAVE

Kai entered the cave and noticed that Tammie was crouching herself by the wall of the cave. She was shaking. '_Maybe she's cold..'_ he thought, _'We should have just looked for the way back when the sun was still up.' _He sat beside her, and placed her on his lap. She looked so peaceful.

Kai sighed, "The reason, I'm distant is because I don't wanna get hurt." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Tammie opened one of her eyes, and looked at him, without moving, _poor Kai. _

She quickly closed her eyes, when Kai moved.

Kai looked down at her, and placed her back on the ground. He took off his scarf, and opened it, he laid beside her, and used his scarf to warm her.

Tammie smiled, she felt like jumping and dying at the same time.

'_Heaven is here now.'_ she thought.

* * *

CAMP

Mandy pushed Hannah out the door. The officers dismissed them as the rain poured heavily. Hannah fell on the sand, spattering. She stood up and glared at Mandy, she was wet and angry, "Mandy you are such a bitch!!" she yelled. Then she walked to Tony's cabin.

"Keep walking, slut!" Mandy yelled back. She slammed the door, and ransacked their room. She broke the mirrors, and threw her stuffs around! It was total mess.

"AAAAAhhh!" She yelled, "Everything was in my hands, but that SLUT of a girl ruined it!!"

She grabbed her bag, and opened it. She pulled out a knife, "I'll get you, Montanna.."

* * *

CAVE

"Kai! Kai!" Tammie called as she shaked Kai, "Wake up, dorkie."

Kai opened his eyes, "What?"

Tammie blushed, her face was only two inches away from Kai's. She quickly sat up, "I, uh, I think there's something wrong!" she said, "We need to get back.."

Kai raised a brow, _NOW?_ Kai sat up, and rubbed his head, "Do you know the way?"

Tammie grinned, "Yup. I dreamed of it."

Kai groaned, and laid back down again, "No thanks, I'd rather stay here."

"Kai, you idiot!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a loud shrill came battling with the sound of the thunder. Tammie and Kai glanced at each other.

"That was Hannah's voice.." Tammie muttered, "She's in trouble.." She quickly ran out the cave.

Kai grabbed his scarf and followed, "Ikasawa!"

* * *

_**Request granted. Here's your update!**_

_**That's two stories. Only one more to go.**_

_**Oh yeah, please read my new story, just check it at my bio//proffy. Thanks!**_

_**REVIEWS! –moa—Man, I'm hungry.**_


	11. mandy's story

_**Hey guys. Sorry that I updated only now—its was our sportsfests. I was cheerleading, so I was super busy. –grins- anyway, you can kill me later after you read this next chapter, okay? So without further delay, -drumroll-here's the next story..

* * *

**_

Mandy pushed Hannah hard on the floor, her hands gripping on Hannah's slender neck. The two were alone in a candle lit cabin-electricity was off-everyone went to the cafeteria to eat, since they can't eat later because of lack of light. Tony asked Hannah to go with him and Andrew to eat, but she decided to change clothes first—her biggest mistake yet. 

Hannah choked, Mandy's grip was just too tight. "Mandy, let..go..of me..!!" Hannah choked, "You're so sick.. Mandy.."

Mandy smirked, leaning closer towards Hannah's face, she replied, "I know—I was even sent to a mental hospital when I was eight."

Hannah gulped, she tried to kick Mandy off her but it was no use. Mandy sneered, then she laughed wickedly, "Want to know what I did—I killed… my brother."

Hannah's eyes widened when she saw Mandy taking out a knife from behind her. _I must divert her attention_, she thought. "W-wait! You..have a little.. brother?" she asked.

Mandy smirked as she sat on Hannah's flat stomach, still gripping the knife, "Yes, I did. Freaky little thing he was." She said, "After he was born, I was 2 years old, all my parents attention were shifted towards him. At first, I thought it was only temporary—because he only arrived, but no. After two years, it got worse—not only did my parents scold me, they sent me to horrible schools they don't play with me, they don't tuck me to sleep.."

"He was still a baby, of course, he needed love and affection!" Hannah replied, rubbing her neck.

Mandy glared down at her, yelling, "What about me then? Am I not a child needing care love and affection?" she scoffed, wiping some tears rolling down her cheeks, she continued, "There was once one night, my parents were out, I was all alone with the pest, and the maids. I was in my room studying, trying to make my parents proud, the little pest skipped in.."

"I let him because I was so busy with homework, he started tearing my notebooks, and papers—so, I lost my temper with the little pest, I was about to hit him in the head, when my parents came marching in.." she continued, sniffing, "Dad spanked me so hard that night, for doing what? Nothing. Mom called me a horrible nasty child. Pathetic. They never listen to my reasons. F-ck them."

The thunder split the sky, and rain crashed hard on the ground.

Mandy laughed, "They even sent me to my grandmom to stay for four long years, finally they called me back to our house, I was so happy I thought that my parents missed me, and would welcome me with big open arms." She said, "No. I was wrong. They just needed to send me back, because of certain reasons, which is not important. On my second night there, I couldn't sleep, so I ran down to the kitchen. I saw my brother there, eating a cake. He looked at me, then yelled, 'sister mom and dad don love you!' "

"Literally, I lost my temper again, so without thinking I grabbed a knife, and buried it deep into his heart." She said, laughing. "Thus he is dead. My parents found us both in the morning, I was beside him, knife at hand, laughing hysterically. They feared me then, I was sent to that hospital."

Hannah bit her lower lip, "Sorry, Mandy. I didn't mean to unbury those memories." She said.

Mandy laughed hysterically, "You know, Montanna, that night was just like this night. Rain storm. Someone's gonna die tonight, and guess what…" she said, "Its **you**.."

Hannah gulped, she closed her eyes, and pushed Mandy with all her might off her, she ran towards the door, but Mandy pulled her hair, she yelled.

Mandy threw her towards the direction of the mirror. Mandy laughed as she looked at Hannah in pain, "No one can hear you, love. Its raining so hard.." she said, "Hannah, if there's one thing I hate, it is escaping me. I think I should punish you, how about cutting your tongue off, think that'll work?"

* * *

Tammie glanced behind her, "Come on, Kai. Pick up your speed." She said. 

Kai grunted as he chased her through the wet forest. "How can you run properly if your jeans is soaked.." Kai muttered.

Tammie stopped, then she slowly climbed down a short but not too short

slope, finding a careful way down. "Come on, Kai. Don't just stand there, climb down." She said, annoyed.

Kai scoffed before he ran back, and forward again. When he reached a certain spot on the slope, he jumped and arrived at the bottom—standing, unhurt, and in one piece.

Tammie stared at the spot where he jumped from then to him, "Show off." She muttered, smiling.

Kai smirked, "Move it, Tammie." He snapped.

Tammie growled, but she continued down, grumbling something to herself.

* * *

Mandy laughed as she took the knife out of Hannah's right shoulder. "That shoulder teach you, Hann.." she said, smirking, "Now, let me continue.." 

Hannah whimpered as she tried to sit up, she glared at Mandy, "Why are you doing this?" she yelled. "Killing me is pointless, you'll never find that necklace."

Mandy licked her bottom lip, "Because I can." She replied, "You want to play hero eh? Fine, I'll let you. You'll tell me after I cut all your fingers off. One by one."

Hannah shivered, she was afraid, so afraid. "Wait, before you finish me off, can I know why you hate Tammie so much?" she asked.

Mandy smirked as she licked the blood dripping from the knife, then she laughed, and answered, "I don't hate her honey. I love her, actually."

She replied, smiling, "After I was sent to the mental institution, she visited me everyday, bringing me food, and dolls to play with. I knew that all her attention was on me."

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Then why do you pester her so much?"

"Because she's not paying attention to me, she pays attention to you, Kai and Tony." She replied, "After a few months, she told me about you, how you two fit together, how you share secrets, where you go to, what you do in class.. and all that. She even showed me your best friends forever bracelets."

"I fought with her that day, she never visited me then. Only in special occasions." She continued, "I hate you, Hannah. You stole the only person that gives me all her attention from me."

"The world does not only consists of you alone, Mandy!" Hannah snapped back, "Other people need attention from others too!!"

Mandy slapped her, "Do you know how much you changed Tammie? She stopped her piano lessons, and went on to study arts." She said, "She loves to play the piano but when you arrived, she hates it."

Hannah rubbed her burning cheek, "You don't know her, she hates piano lessons, she was just forced to study it because of her dad." She replied, "You don't know Tammie, because you were too busy to know her—you pay attention to yourself much!"

"Shut up!" Mandy yelled at her, then she pulled Hannah up, "Come, let's end your life now."

The door slammed open, some yelled, "MANDY! LET HER GO!"

* * *

_**Yeah, hey! I know its short, but hey—at least I updated. –grins- mwah!**_

_**Review please, you can flame me, I deserve it. Please please please please please please please please review.**_


	12. the last battle

_**HEYA! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED. [: OWE YOU MUCH. [: ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_

_**E-N-J-O-Y…

* * *

**_

Its still raining hard, the chaos created by magic isn't done. But the end is near, who shall win? A girl with raven black hair, stood in the center of a small cabin made of large logs piled together, her hands pulling the hair of a blonde, kneeling beside her. 

The door dramatically opens….

Tammie panted, she was wet and here was her physco cousin, hurting her best friend. She pushed the door open, the hatch was a little broken. She glared at her cousin, "Let her go!" she yelled.

Mandy turned around, surprised to hear the voice, she thought they were lost. Nevertheless, she must play along, she ordered a smile in her lips, "Cousin, looking tired, you are.." she said, "Care to join me and Hannah in our little game..?"

Tammie smirked, "Sure, I'm sure I'll win.." she replied, "Let Hannah go.."

Mandy bit her lower lip, then she glanced down at Hannah, "Oh okay, she seems like she's already dying.." she said, pulling Hannah up, "You can go and meet your family for the last time, dearie.."

Hannah shivered as Mandy looked at her in the eye, before pushing her towards Tammie. Hannah crawled towards her friend, who has come to save her. She was helped by Tammie to stand up, "She was the one who stole the necklace… or pillow.." Hannah reported.

Tammie bit her lower lip, so Hannah's feeling was right in the first place, it was Mandy. Why did she not listen to her friend? Tammie nodded, and whispered, "Go to the cafeteria, I sent Kai there to find Tony.. stay in the cafeteria, okay?"

Hannah nodded, "But—what about you?" she asked.

Tammie smiled, "I have a game to play.." she replied, then she gave Hannah a quick push out the door, and closed it. "Go Hannah.." she said.

Hannah hesitated at first, can she leave Tammie alone with Mandy? She needs help, but she can't help her since she's wounded---_go to the cafeteria, I sent Kai there to find Tony.. _Of course, Kai and Tony can help her!

"I'll be right back, Tammie!" she yelled before running down the stairs and into the muddy earth.

"Why'd you steal it?" Tammie asked, clicking on the light switch, "Great, no electricity.."

Mandy sighed, as she pulled a chair, and sat on it, facing Tammie, "Because I want to steal it.." she replied, "And I wouldn't call it steal, but instead, borrowing.."

Tammie rolled her eyes, "How many times have I heard that line.." she said, "I didn't know that you didn't have originality, not to mention, you're a thief.. I never imagined, I just thought you were a bitch and all.."

Mandy gripped the knife, smiling, "Well, you know what they say, bitches come with surprises." She said, standing up, "I thought we were going to finish this.."

Tammie grabbed the broom stick, "We are…" she said, raising it like a sword.

Hannah paused, there was the cafeteria. She was nearing it. It was like a small barn, only it wasn't red, it was white blue. The two big doors were opened, from outside you can see the candle light, people busy eating, and laughing. But where in the world was Kai?

Hannah ran towards the cafeteria, she stepped inside it, everyone looked at her, some dropped what they were holding, some spattered their drink.

"Hannah, what happened?" one of the campers asked, running towards her. Soon, others followed. Hannah almost forgot why she was here, because of the treatment given to her, but someone reminded her, "Did you go to the forest to find Tammie?"

Hannah slapped her forehead, "Oh yeah.." she muttered, "Is Kai here?!"

"Sorry, mate.." one answered, "But he just left with Tony.."

Hannah smiled, "Good.." she said, "Wait, do they know where to go?"

"They said they were going to find Tammie.." one answered again.

"Oh… wait---FIND?" she yelled, "They don't know where she is?!" She sighed, "Things are getting worse and worse by the minute."

* * *

Kai, together with Tony ran towards the cabins. Tony said, she last saw Mandy in the cabins, so maybe that's where the three are, including Hannah. They didn't know that Hannah was in the cafeteria now, they had missed each other.

Tony wiped his face, why was it raining so hard? They arrived at the first cabin, looked through the window, empty. The second, empty. The third, also empty. The fourth, empty again.

Tony kicked the flower pot in frustration, "Wait, there must be a way to do this.. let's find the cabin with a candle lit.." he said.

Kai nodded, and they walked past every cabin, finding some movements.

They were already at the last cabin, when the second to the last cabin door opened. A brown haired girl came tumbling out, followed by a raven haired one. The two girls fell on the muddy dirt, kicking each other.

Tony and Kai ran towards them, they pulled Tammie out of Mandy's range. Tammie had little scratches on her face, and arms. Mandy had bruises on her arm.

"Mandy!" yelled Tony, "We called the Mental institution, they are coming to get you.."

"What?" she yelled, "Why you little..! Tony!!" She started to walk towards the three, when something caught her toe. She glanced down, it was the necklace.

Mandy smiled, she picked it up and raised it in the air, "Well, well, just my luck.." she said, "Let's create chaos shall we.."

Tammie growled, as she ran towards Mandy, and knocked her to the ground, trying to get the necklace out of her hands, "Give this to me, Mandy!" she yelled, "This is important!"

Mandy bit her hands, "Nooo.." she said, pushing Tammie off her, she ran back to the cabin. Kai helped Tammie up, while Tony followed inside the cabin.

"You okay?" Kai muttered.

Tammie smiled at him, "I'm fine.." she said, then she pulled Kai towards the cabin.

The door was locked, Tammie pounded on it, "Open the door!!" she yelled, "Come on! Its our fight, Mandy!"

"Ohh, I didn't lock it, Tammie dear.." Mandy replied, from inside, "Tony did.. and he's regretting it now.."

Tammie and Kai glanced at each other, they ran towards a window. Tony was chocking, on his neck were lots of snakes, circling around.

Tammie wiped some tears falling in from her eyes, this was all her fault if only she had taken care of the pillow, and not leave it anywhere, this wouldn't have happened.

Kai glanced at Tammie, and then at the window, he punched it. The glass shattered, "Come on.." he said to Tammie.

Tammie quickly followed, "Careful.." she said.

Mandy turned to them, "Oh, breaking in?" she said, then she gripped the necklace, "I wish, I wish, for an army to kill Tammie Ikasawa, and Kai Hiwatari.. NOW."

The earth started shaking, there were people—dead people—digging out of the ground, holding spears and armors. Kai grabbed Tammie's hand, he motioned her to stay behind him.

Tammie nodded, and quickly ransacked the drawers trying to find a weapon--a brush, hair blower, magazines, cotton, nail polish, chewing gum, slippers, so far nothing yet.

Kai punched one soldier right in the jaw, sending him tumbling down with his other allies. The others kept attacking him, but he punched and kicked them all away.

Kai glanced back at Tammie, "Find anything yet?" he yelled, impatiently.

"Please be patient, sir.." Tammie said, impersonating a saleswoman, "I found a necktie, thongs—eww, why did I even hold it?—match, gas, marijuana?"

Mandy turned to Tammie who was ransacking through her stuff, "Hey!" she yelled, "Don't touch my stuff!"

Tammie glanced back at her, "You have marijuana?" she asked, "Bad Mandy… Do you know that that could destroy your mind?"

Kai threw one soldier towards Mandy, Mandy ducked just in time, "Tammie, could you stop talking and find something that could help me?" he said.

Tammie jumped beside him, holding a gas and a match. Tammie quickly opened the lid and poured some on some soldiers, some on the floor, then she quickly lit a match and threw it.

Kai sighed, "Okay." He said, smiling at Tammie.

Tammie grinned back, "Great!" she yelled, then she slapped her cheek, "Tony!"

She ran past Mandy who was trying to put out a fire in her clothes, she quickly pulled the snakes out of Tony's neck and threw it at Mandy.

Mandy shrieked, she threw it back at Tammie. Tammie threw it back at her, Mandy grabbed the necklace, "I wish everything would freeze and shut up!" She said, "except Tammie, Kai me, and Tony."

Everything stopped, even the fire stopped burning. Mandy growled, "You know what, I am tired.. and pissed off." She said, "Let's just destroy the necklace…" she pulled the necklace apart, making it breaking into two.

Tammie ran and rode Mandy down to the floor, "No!" she yelled, looking at the broken necklace, "This… is my life…"

"What an obsession.." Mandy commented pushing Tammie off her.

"No, really…" Tammie replied, "This is my life… source.."

Mandy slapped Tammie's cheek, "Hey, you're getting paler.." she said, "You okay?"

Tony and Kai ran towards the two girls, "Tomoyo, are you okay?" Tony asked, rubbing Tammie's back.

Tammie wiped some tears falling from her eyes, she hugged Kai, "Tell me you love me, Kai.." she said, making Kai blush a little.

"W-what…?" Kai said, clearing his throat. Mandy tried to fix the necklace, while Tony still rubbed Tammie's back, thinking its one of her mood swings. Tammie got paler and paler until she started to disappear, then the three panicked.

Mandy panted, "Tammie… Tammie.." she said, "I'm sorry… I just wanted your attention…" She wiped some tears falling from her eyes.

Tammie smiled at her, "Its—okay." She replied, then she turned to Tony, "I love you, take care of momma."

Kai hugged her, but he can't she was disappearing, "I love you, Ikasawa.." he muttered in a soft voice, but Tammie heard it clearly.

Tammie grinned at him, blushing, "Me too, Hiwatari.." she said, "Wish that's true.."

Kai nodded at her, "It is."

Tony wiped some of his tears, "Tomoyo…"

* * *

"Tomoyo!" 

"Tammie Ikasawa, would you wake up?!"

"Shit, Mom.. We'll be late.."

"Tony, what foul language! Just—"

"Wake her up already, I'm getting impatient!"

"Yes, mamma nita.."

"Tammie wake up now, or I'll confiscate your poster and cd's of beyblade!"

Tammie moaned a little and shirted position. "Five more minutes mom.." she said, covering her head with the blanket, "Mom…? MOM!" She quickly sat up, panting. She glanced at the person beside her, looking at her like she's an alien who just came to life.

"I… I'm not dead?" she asked, touching her body, and pinching it.

Tony and Lois glanced at each other, and rolled their eyes. Tammie laughed as she stood up on her bed, and jumped up and down.

Lois grunted, "Would you please get down!" she yelled, as Tammie hugged her tightly yelling –I'm ALIVE.-repeatedly.

"You won't be, Tammie if you don't move it!" Lois said., letting go of her daughter. She looked around in her room, "Tammie, could you clean up your room! Its messy.."

Tammie grinned, "Sure mom…" she replied, then she ran to hug Tony, "I missed you, brother!"

Tony groaned, "Mom, what is happening to her?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Don't ask me.." then she went down the kitchen, Tammie followed, she ran to hug Mamma Nita who was on the phone.

Mamma nita quickly closed the phone, "Tammie dear, did you fall asleep watching those Beyblade CDs again…?"

Tammie froze, "W-what? You gave me CDs?" she asked.

Mamma Nita glanced behind Tammie, where Lois was mouthing –I don't know what happened to her--, Mamma Nita smiled back at Tammie, "Yes, I did.." she said, "Just this afternoon when I arrived, together with poster, a pillow, and albums.."

"Wait, did you just say a pillow?" Tammie asked.

"Yes, its upstairs.." Mamma Nita replied.

Tammie quickly ran up, and slammed her door open, there really was a pillow on her bed, with a red envelope on top. She slowly opened it, it says:

_To Tammie Ikasawa,_

_Hello child! _

_This is madam C, I decided not to take your life, not because of pity, but because, I believe everyone deserves a second chance in life. People make mistakes, but after that, they learn something which they can teach to their kids in the future. _

_Your wish, it was for self happiness. You didn't think of others while you were making that wish. You only thought of yourself, and what you wanted. Every decision a person makes, affects another person. _

_This pillow contains 100 wishes. Hope you make the best wishes for the good of all around you._

_Tomoyo, sometimes, what you are looking for is already there in reality you don't need to go to the world of fantasy to find it. Don't you think there's a Kai Hiwatari in the real world? _

_This is what would have happened if you didn't wish for Kai Hiwatari too soon. You would have met someone; I am giving you a chance to meet him now. And if you still are crazy over Kai Hiwatari, I guess you can wish again if you want. It is yours._

_Enjoy your second life._

_MADAM C [:_

_p.s. don't you think cartoon characters are supposed to stay in the cartoon world[:_

Tammie dropped the letter, "It was all real.." she muttered, then she remembered something, _I love you, Ikasawa. _

Tammie grinned to herself, she pointed a gun, made of her hand, to the mirror, "Mission accomplished!" she said, winking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Mwah! I love you all!**

**The more reviews the faster I update. Mwah! Review. Do you want this to be the end? Or should I add the last chapter, which is just an extra… just tell me.. okay?**


	13. extra chapter

A/N: hey you guys! I decided to put up this chapter, the extra one, because a lot of people are requesting for it, even though they won't admit it. Ha-ha-ha. So here's the extra chapter. It may not be good, but whatever. Happy New Year guys!

* * *

"Tony!" Tammie called, who just got out of the car, as she ran up the stairs, "Tony!" Lois sighed, she locked the car's doors, and carried some groceries back inside the house, she was glad Tammie was back to her old self again. She had no idea what got into her daughter a few days ago. 

Tammie ran towards Tony's room, she kicked it open, "TOOOONNYY!" she called, grinning. Tony was looking at a small photograph, then he quickly hid it behind him.

"What?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Tammie tilted her head, curiously. She pointed at the thing Tony was hiding behind him, "What's that?" she asked.

Tony shrugged his broad shoulders, "Nothing." He replied, "So, what are you calling me for?" He stared at his sister and his sister did the same. Both of them trying to figure out what the other is keeping. Or revealing.

"Nothing." Tammie finally replied, smiling. Then she turned around, she glanced at Tony, "By the way, you're blushing---a little." Then she slammed the door closed.

Tony sighed, he took out the photo he was keeping behind him, "We almost got caught, Mariah." He muttered, smiling.

--

Tammie closed her own bedroom door, she glanced at around her room, "So.. empty.." she muttered sadly, before she walked towards her drawer. She opened it, and took out some papers, sketches of someone very close to her heart. She stared at it, "Are you thinking of me too?" she said, "As much as I think of you.. Kai-kun…"

"Tammie! Tony!" Lois called from the kitchen, "Dinner!"

"Yes, I'm coming!" Tammie replied, then she placed the papers on top of her drawer and headed towards the door, she stopped, she glanced at the top of her drawer, "The pillow is still there." She said, smiling. She clicked the lights off, and headed down the kitchen.

_There's some kind of loneliness surrounding my heart. _She thought as she sat down on her place in the table, _I can't understand, I'm supposed to be happy now.. especially since we're going to visit dad next week. Why?_

--

"Kai?" Tyson called as he knocked at the thin wall dividing them, "Are you awake?" He leaned on the wall sighing, "I'm glad you're back.." he started, "But it seems as if, you're not the Kai we know.. is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." Kai replied, gruffly from behind, "Go to sleep." He covered his ears with his pillow, _I'm supposed to be happy.. _he thought, _but I don't understand.. After Tammie died.._

_flashback_

A/N: before that, this is Kai's P.O.V, the flashback. Since he is the one thinking about it.. right? Anyway..

_Tony patted my back, "It hurts me more." He said, "Stand up..'_

_I stood up, and glared at Mandy. She looked surprise as we both were. She fell to her knees, her hands covering her face, slowly sobbing. She stared at her hands, tears fell on them, "I killed my only.. friend.." she muttered, she sobbed even more harder. She glanced at me and Tony, "Do you want to kill me?" she asked._

"_No.." Tony replied, "You're not worth it." I glanced at Tony disbelievingly; he didn't want to kill the person who killed his own sister. Does he still think that Mandy is his family? "Don't look at me that way, Kai.." Tony said, smiling, some teardrops falling from his eyes, "Tammie wouldn't want me to kill her.. but put her into a rehab center.."_

_I glanced at Mandy, who was crying, then back at Tony. "..Give her another chance.." he continued, "That's what I'm going to do, don't you think so?"_

_I froze, I didn't know what to say. Humans are very puzzling creature. Am I saying that because now, I know that I am not a human.. but a mere creation? Can I love someone who is like my god? A human who creates and designs, and gives life. A Tomoyo Ikasawa._

_Just then a bright light blinded the three of us, it came from the earth. I covered my eyes with my arms, when it disappeared I realized that I was back in my own world. The anime-world. A non-existent world, with inhabitant doing only what they are designed to do, by the humans who created them. Like puppets._

"_Kai!" I heard someone yelled behind me, I turned around. Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, Tala, Hilary, and Daichi were all running towards me relief written in their faces. Tyson hugged me, I quickly pushed him away, he grinned, "You still didn't change!" he exclaimed._

"_Where'd you go to Kai?" Max said, smiling, "Disappearing like that made Tyson pee in his pants in nervousness.."_

_Tyson glared at Max, "I didn't pee in my pants, Max." he said._

_Max laughed scratching his head._

"_Why did you disappear Kai?" Tala asked, "Your 'Pals' here were so worried.."_

"_Yeah, are you okay Kai?" Hilary asked, smiling at me._

"_Yeah." I replied._

_Maybe this really is the role of 'anime', to follow what the script says. Be come slaves, or die. Nothing more, nothing less._

_End of flashback_

"But is it.." Kai muttered, "Then…"

--

Tony opened Tammie's door, he clicked on the lights. Tammie was on the phone and had ordered him to get some papers on top of the drawer. "Stupid sister.." he muttered as he walked towards the drawer, "Why can't I be the only son?" He took up some papers, when some of it fell, he bent down to pick them up. He looked at them, _another drawing of Kai, another one.. and another one.. is she obsessed with him? _He thought flipping through the papers, _I just can't understand girls, especially my stupid sister… what's this a letter? _He slowly opened it, "Yeah I know its bad to open things that aren't yours.. but.." he muttered, "I feel like I need to open this.."

He quietly read it, he raised his brows, "Who the hell is madam C?" he stated, "S-Second life? Tammie died?!"

He dropped it and headed quickly towards the door, shaking his head. He stopped, he closed his eyes, and recalled the words in the letter..

_..pillow contains 100 wishes. Hope you make the best wishes for the good of all around you…_

He glanced back at the drawer, "100 wishes?" he muttered, smiling, "Let's give it a shot, then." He grabbed it, "Now, how does this work again..?" he said, closing his eyes, recalling a TV commercial he saw last week about a pillow that grants wishes, "Of course, you hug it then you state your wish."

He took out a picture from his wallet; it was a picture of Mariah. "I wish to see Mariah Wong in person!" he said, as Tammie entered the room, grumbling. "TONY!" Tammie screamed in horror, when Tony began to fade and light getting emitted out of the pillow. She was about to hug Tony when he went through her fingers and faded completely.

She fell on the floor, her whole body shaking, "T-this can't be happening!!" she yelled, "TONY!!"

* * *

Well, that's it. I'll change the summary for the sequel, I'll base it from here. I already posted the sequel, but I didn't like it, so I decided to make this extra chapter, and of course because many of you requested me to, and base the sequel from here. I hope you post a lot of review, or else, I'm going to wish in my pillow to send you to another world. LOLX. Just kidding! –kisses you- I love you! REVIEW. Please. 


End file.
